


Stay

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt of Rape, F/M, Jealousy, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is a Targaryen, Modern AU, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.<br/>Sansa has just graduated, she’s ready to fly off to King’s Landing to start a new internship. Jon is the heir of the Targaryen fortune, he’s been working for his family business for 3 years now, but he feels trapped, suffocated by the amount of pressure put on him. Robb, Sansa’s older brother, happens to be Jon’s best friend, but much to his displeasure, bad blood flows between Sansa and Jon.<br/>A new turn of events changes Sansa’s expectations and a wall comes tumbling down.</p><p>EDIT: I'm taking a veeeeeeery long break. Actually, I don't know how long it will be, I lost any will, desire, joy to write. When I post, I end up getting more upset by the lack of response other than be happy for my work without caring what others think and it's killing whatever is good about fanfics.<br/>All the one shots and series will be deleted, simply because I don't want to leave my work here with me being inactive. Guess I'm pretty selfish ahaha, but I wanna give time to whoever enjoyed them to download them.<br/>I will finish Stay though.<br/>I'm so sorry, I promised to not quit, but it's stronger than me. I no longer have fun, no longer enjoy writing. I hope the Jonsa fandom will keep giving you hundreds of fics :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put a smile upon your face

It’s a breezy summer day in Winterfell, Sansa is sitting on the front porch of the Stark mansion, hands wrapped around a hot mug of coffee, knees clutched to her chest, eyes shut reveling in the fresh summer air. She will miss this. The harsh Winters and the sweet air of Summers, the rainy Falls and the hot Springs. She smiles a bit at the nostalgic feeling already rising in her. This is meant to be her last moment alone before leaving her nest, her comfortable place where she was born, raised and protected all of her life, a place she never left before and now it is time to leave behind. Change is coming. Finally taking the first step to make her dreams come true with an internship in one of the most influential fashion magazine, the opportunity she’s been waiting for, that one chance in life that can’t be wasted. And it’s scaring. From the North to King’s Landing in a matter of a few days, no one by her side, no family, no friends, for the first time ever she has to make it by herself, what if she failed? what if she disappointed her family? she’s used to succeed in anything she does, yet this sounds too big, too much for her skills, for her. No, she can’t let these thoughts take over her, it’s right to be afraid, or at least this is what Robb keeps telling her, but this can’t stop her and won’t stop her. All the talks about flying away from Winterfell, traveling South, becoming an independent and successful woman, this is what she’s been aiming at for years, she won’t allow fear and her love for the North throw it away.

 

A voice from the kitchen snaps her out of her thoughts, her mom, Catelyn, is calling her, apparently the guests for tonight’s dinner arrived. Every summer Ned, Sansa’s dad, throws a dinner party and invites some family friends they’ve been known for many years, Sansa never misses to call her best friends, Roslin and Jeyne, for the event and Robb, her older brother, never forgets to invite who can be called the person Sansa loathes the most, but that everyone in her family seems to love unconditionally: Jon Targaryen. Almost all the guests have arrived, Sansa is spending some good time talking to her friends remembering the old high school days,the children are joking around, while Uncle Benjen is helping her parents in the kitchen. The doorbell rings, Robb rushes immediately to open it and welcomes into the house his best friend along with a thin redhead, must be his girlfriend Ygritte, she never got the chance the meet her, but heard a lot about her, how great, incredible understanding and so fantastic in bed she is. Sansa snarls a bit a the presence of this girl, but Robb seems friendly to her, surely he told Jon to bring her with him. They enter the hall and make their way into the living room where everyone greets them warmly, hugged by the whole family and friends. Sansa is a bit surprised by the amount of attention her family is giving to Ygritte, she’s not so sure where this comes from, but she shrugs it off, her main problem is Jon. She can’t deny Jon is like a son to her parents, a brother to her siblings, a nephew to his uncle, in fact he’s family to everyone, except to her. At times when they were younger, Sansa used to be saddened by the lack of bond between Jon and her, but truth be told as years went by Jon and Sansa found a common ground to rely on. Hate. A strong sentiment that flows through their veins each moment they make eye contact. Robb has been trying to persuade them into building a sort of friendly relationship, but constantly fails and it hurts him how his sister and best friend are not able to get along and hurts him even more how it seems impossible to be in the same room together, unless it’s necessary. And tonight it is necessary. Therefore Jon purposely takes a few steps into the living room to find her in a corner waiting for the greetings to be over, makes his presence known with a nod and backs away from her. " _asshole"_  she thinks. The reason behind this obnoxious treatment they give to each other is unknown and the whole family avoids to ask for any explanation.

 

The dinner is going well, the food is extremely good and everyone is chatting. It’d be a lie to say Sansa feels totally at ease, but she’s forcing herself to smile and not pay attention to that one single guy that is ruining everything. _“come on Sansa, other twenty people are here, don’t give him the pleasure to spoil your dinner”_ she repeats to herself and that’s what Roslin and Jeyne are trying to say to her at every glance. After dessert, Jon leans into Robb’s ear, whispers something and much to Sansa’s relief leaves the room. Well, not that much to her relief, since it looks like his little sister, Arya, is chatting too much with Ygritte in that sisterly way that it’s creating an aching pang in her heart. She never got that kind of bond with her sister, she loves her more than anything in the world, but their differences have always been a barrier to build a real connection and right now she can clearly see that tiny possibility left to have that connection is fading away, not only is she leaving, but Arya has also found someone close to a sister to share her life, her secrets, her problems with. Even Rickon and Bran seem to like her very much and her mom keeps on complimenting her. This is crushing her, it’s worst than she ever imagined. She can’t abide anymore of this.

A few minutes later her phone buzzes distracting her the from the painful sight, she sighs a little thanking whoever is on the other side of the phone so she can escape for a while. She runs upstairs in her bedroom, a tear streaming down her face, she immediately wipes it away and answers the phone. After a quick call, she stays still in the middle of her room, unable to move _“stupid jealousy, they’re just talking, no one is gonna replace you”_ she takes a deep, long breath ready to put a smile upon her face and fake to be extremely happy. Stepping out of her room she notices Robb’s room door slightly open and hears a feeble whistle, she carefully moves closer and leans her head against the door to peek inside: Jon’s laying on the bed, his arms under his head, eyes closed whistling a song she’s not able to identify. She hesitates, he’s the reason why she feels out of place in her own house and wants to stay away from him, but she can’t help herself and slams the door open, he bounces up frightened and sees Sansa with her arms folding and a questioning look.

“what the fuck Sansa?” he shouts out

“what are you doing? everyone is downstair and you’re a guest here, you don’t get to wander around the house and do whatever you want” she harshly says

Jon gets up “none of your business, I asked Robb and he was fine with it. Now, get the fuck out. I don’t want you here, you’re the last person I want to see” she laughs

“So now I can’t be in my brother’s room because you tell me so?”

Jon’s irritated, but looks straight into her eyes “you can do as you like, but Robb agreed for me to be here. I need to be alone for a while. GET OUT”

Sansa scoffs. She has no intention of making a scene in a house full of people “you little shit, brooding like a high school boy as ever, I better stay away before being infected by you” she turns around and hears a kick shutting the door.

She heads towards the stairs to join the others still absorbed in her thoughts about the encounter. “ _let him be_ ” she murmurs _“it’s not like I have to deal with him forever, just a few days”_

 

“Where’s Jon?” Robb asks her at the edge of the stairs.

Sansa’s confused, but goes for the typical answer “Why are you asking ME?” pointing a finger to her chest

Robb rolls his eyes “can’t you be nice just for today, he’s not a monster, he won’t kill you”

“Why can’t he be nice to me for once? Why am I the evil one?”

Robb tilts his head “you are not the evil one, no one thinks so” he says softly caressing her cheek “you’re my little sister, I love you and I wish you two could be..friendly and have a good time”

“everyone is having a good time, I’m totally fine. Jon…well I think he’s having trouble, I don’t know. He’s in your room, I think he needs someone to talk to” she smiles, she can’t hold a grudge against her brother, she loves him too much.

Robb graps her hand “Give him a chance. Get to know him. He’s not that bad you know”

“Robb…” she sighs

“I’ll never stop trying” he chuckles

“it’s just, we’ve never been on the same page and it’s…complicated.” “yeah but I got the feeling something happened and you won’t tell me”

Sansa freezes “in your dreams Robb. Nothing happened, I swear”

Robb sighs “ok, nothing happened. I better see what’s going on with him”

She nods while her brother runs upstairs. But she stays still, numb, a memory flashing through her mind to that moment 3 year ago. She shakes her head as to wipe it away _“never mind, it’s in the past now”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language! Also, this is my first fic ever and I'm really nervous about it, I hope you like it.


	2. Runnin'

“I love the Starks, remember when I didn’t want to meet them? ah what was I thinking, they treat you like part of the family and it seems i’m starting to fit into it too. Don’t you think? and Arya is just great, we’re planning to go out together next week, apparently she has a date and wants some help, I think we can be friends….Jon? Jon are you even listening to me?”  
Jon is strolling up with Ygritte to her house, his hands in his pants pockets, his dark eyes covered by glasses blank staring at the street “umm yeah yeah great dinner” he says absently.  
Ygritte abruptly stops, Jon continues walking for a while when he notices she wasn’t by his side anymore, he pivots around on his heels and sees her confused look “What?” he asks puzzled  
“where’s your head?” she’s angry, he senses it from her voice  
“I don’t understand, what’s the matter?” Jon chuckles a bit to defuse the situation he’s in  
“I’ve been talking since we left, I know you’re not in a good mood, but I’m trying to cheer things up for you” her arms raised in frustration  
“I’m sorry, it’s just work and my father, you know what I mean” his head slightly lowered, words barely detected  
Ygritte approaches him, fondles his cheek lovingly “ I know that, I know not everything is right. I’ve been trying to soothe your mood, to calm you down, to distract you, but I can’t do anything else, I just can tell you that...with time it’ll be ok, alright?”  
“time…” he stares at her laughing “when is it gonna be the time? seems like a lifetime to me”  
“you can’t live like this forever, Jon! as soon as you accept this life, you’ll get better”  
“do you think I’m not aware of this? do you think i don’t know I have to accept this life imposed on me?” he’s harsh this time “you and Robb are the reason why I haven’t drowned, the reason why I’m still on the surface and not sunk yet. Moving in with you was the leap I needed to gain my freedom, but he constantly hinders me, it’s his job to make it hard for me and I can’t avoid it. You should know better than anyone, yet you’re here scolding me, because I’m fucking pissed off about leaving once again and I can’t do or say anything, just obey” he’s growling at her now.  
Ygritte doesn’t flinch back, she stays still, pretending his tone is not affecting her “we’re going to move in together, it’s just postponed. You have no need to freak out, it’s just a matter of a few months, you need to chill”  
“you don’t get to tell me what to do!! you don’t know how i feel” he shouts out almost in pain, his face turned red, fury taking over his body  
“yeah you’re right. I don’t know what it feels like to be the heir of a fortune, I have no idea what it feels like to be a billionaire, to have everything handed to me, to snap my fingers and get what I want. I don’t have a name respected all over the country. I’m no one, what would I know?” she says with contempt.  
There’s silence for a few minutes.  
“my house is around the corner, I’ll walk alone. Let’s clear thing up tomorrow” Ygritte’s voice is almost too weak to be heard. She spins around and disappears at the first corner.  
Jon is cursing at himself, he had to grab her arm, speak up or say something while she was walking away, but he didn’t. His mouth incapable to emit a mere sound. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath _"tomorrow"_  he whisperes.

Jon has spent the last 2 hours sauntering around the neighborhood of the Targaryen’s mansion, swamped with his thoughts.  
He didn't intend to get mad at her, he loves her more than anyone, she is his everything, her love means the world, but sadly enough she seems not having a deep understanding of his problems, everything will pass with time she says, he's rich and life should be easier she repeats. She wants him go through everything his family demands without blinking, without questioning.  
He stands right before the gates, he can’t move, he’s stuck, his muscles unable to react, eyes gazing at his feet. His breath erratic, caught in a state of suffocation. He feels a sudden adrenaline runnin’ through his body " _run away"_  it's the only thing passing through his mind, his gaze painfully wandering around looking for something or someone to escape with. But he's alone in all of this. “I can’t” he mutters “I can’t run”. Not now. Not ever.

  
He enters the grand foyer of the mansion, empty and cold as usual, despite all the money spent in decoration it lacked any kind of warming welcome. He heads towards the stairs to reach his bedroom, but stops at the rattling sound of ice coming from the dining hall, Jon is very used to that sound, it’s a fine way for his Father to suggest him to join him for a little conversation. It never brought anything good to it.  
Before even being in his presence, Jon feels defeated. He goes slowly into the room, Rhaegar is sat at the head of the long, wooden table covered by a prestigious crystal layer. A glass of scotch in his hands dictating his wrath “you are late and you missed dinner” spelling every word to notify of his resentment.  
Jon is pulling together all of his forces to reply without sounding like a boy who’s about to crack “I told Mother I was going to have dinner at the Starks. I thought she would tell you”  
“apparently the company of these people is taking you away from this family, isn’t it?” he takes a sip from the glass and put it down on the table  
“no father…”  
he’s interrupted “it’s not a question. And I want ot make it clear this family requires presence, responsibility, enormous duties to follow. You are going to represent our name, you’re going to give another heir to our family. The Starks are out of this picture”  
“You can’t do this, you can’t forbid me to live my life” Jon is indignant  
“I can and you will. You’re my only heir and you will obey me until I’m at the head of this family and business” his voice never falters once Jon has already lost, winning against him is never an option, yet he tries to spill out something “But..”  
Rhaegar stands up, he’s a fine specimen of a man: tall with silver hair and intimidating purple eyes, a perfect posture and a stoic behaviour. Beautiful beyond words, any woman would kill to be his for one night, a pleasure that only his Mother Lyanna could ever taste. “You are Jon Targaryen. You have my name, my blood runs throught your veins like fire, you have everything you need to maintain high the name of this family and you will not disappoint me” his eyes peering into his, making Jon weak and vulnerable. Rhaeghar never ceased to make him feel tiny and insignificant, unfortunately he inherited nothing from him.  
“I won’t” that’s the only thing his mouth could slip out, he tries to keep his composure, not to stutter.  
“we’ll talk tomorrow about what you’re going to do in King’s Landing. 7 a.m. in my study. Goodnight” Raeghar leaves the room, Jon stuck once again. A strange thing for Jon to be stuck so often lately, before Ygritte and then his Father, he curses at himself for not being able to react, to say something more, to scream out loud at his father.

 

At 6 a.m. Sansa is already awake, she has to prepare for her departure the next day. The house is calm, everyone is still sleeping. She goes out for a run before the day starts for everyone and chaos invades her mind. She doesn’t go far, just a run around the neighborhood to get ready and pumped for the day ahead of her, she’s focused on running and following the music coming form the earphones when she notices a man sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, she slows down and immediately recognizes the usual black clothes and those curly black hair, elbows propped against each leg, his hands grasping at his curls. She doesn’t need to get a glimpse of his face, she knows it’s Jon. That’s weird. It’s early in the morning and those clothes are from last night. She gets a bit worried, she doesn’t hate Jon to the point of seeing him hurt and surely something bad happened to be in that state, she speeds up to ensure he’s ok.  
“everything is ok?” Jon hears a panting breathing coming from his left. It’s Sansa. He rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer  
“hey! is everything alright?” she stops right in front of him, her breath completely lost.  
Jon grunts at the persistence “yeah, I’m ok”  
“did you spend the night here?” she asks pointing at the sidewalk  
Jon is surprised. Why does she even care? he frowns at her “what?” “It’s a simple question, not much to understand”  
“ yes, I did. Happy?” he scoffs  
“ugh never mind, you’re not hurt so nothing serious to worry about. Bye” she’s about to turn around when Jon grabs her arm and gets up “so if I were hurt, you’d be worried about me? since when?” Jon is sincerely confused  
“do you think that low of me?” laying a hand on her chest to emphasize her shock at such question.  
Jon is taken aback “well..I…”  
“ wow Jon, I mean I’m not heartless if you’re bleeding or in bad physical state, I’d help you” she’s horrified by his implied assumptions “wouldn’t you do the same? would you walk by like I’m no one?”  
Jon stutters for a few seconds. _"Is he even possible I can’t bring himself to talk normally"_  
“I get it, Jon. You hate me that much, doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not like we’re gonna see each other again or something” this time she turns around and starts running again  
“I’d help you” he shouts in his unending deep and melancholy voice “I wouldn’t run away, I’d help you” He’s sincere, she can feel it.  
Sansa stops, keeping her back to him and slightly turning her head “ok” it’s a mere whisper, but enough to hear it.

  
That was awkward to say the least. Jon is still struck by the encounter, he’s not sure how to call it, how to describe it. It certainly let him forget for 5 minutes about his problems, only 5 minutes, but still enough to free his mind. He walks back home, takes a bath, eats something for breakfast just to gain the energies to face the day, obviously all alone, his Mother is already out running her errands, that woman never rests.

It’s time to put on the resolute mask before opening the door that leads into his father’s office. He’s already working, not a surprise to Jon, his father has always been about working.  
“It’s going to be quick today. I’ve decided you’re leaving tomorrow for King’s Landing”  
“Tomorrow? why? I’m supposed to fly off in a week”  
“The new magazine we acquired is not doing so well, as a matter of fact sells are dropping week after week. I bought it a few months ago because it used to be the number one magazine in King’s Landing about fashion and pop culture, not our field, still it’s what sold the most in the last 20 years and I want you to supervise the whole team and checking their work”  
“sorry to ask, but why did you buy it? I don’t believe you didn’t know about its economical crisis”  
“I want to bring back the magazine to its former glory. I love challenges” and when it’s about a challenge Rhaegar could never hold back  
“If it’s so huge, why don’t you go?”  
“I thought about it, but I want to test your skills. It’s risky, I wouldn’t do it with a normal employee, you know how controlling how I am, but I’m trusting you”  
“that’s a first time” Jon says jokingly, pretending to be touched “don’t use that tone with me. Trusting you doesn’t mean succeeding. I expect daily feedback and if something goes wrong, everything will be under my command”  
It was good while it lasted, giving so much freedom is not Rhaegar Targaryen’s most famous feature, especially when it comes to him. “I’ve already booked a ticket for tomorrow morning and you can use one of the apartments we own to stay” so typical, planning everything for him  
“other than this anything else for today?” he asks hoping to have the day off  
“this morning I’ll be showing you what you’re going to deal with, I’d like you to read some article from their issues. This afternoon you’re free to prepare your stuff” " _good, I got the afternoon to mend things with Ygritte"_  
“And just one more thing, the old owner hired two new interns. Fire them as soon as possible. Give them 2 or 3 months, but I want them out, the magazine is already going through a rough period and I have no intention in wasting money”  
“It’ll be done”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you so much for the response to the first chapter, I didn't expect it at all!
> 
> I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update, I got a bit stuck. At first Sansa didn't have to appear in this chapter, but I felt like something was missing and I decided to make a few changes.
> 
> I know maybe this is not how you usually picture Rhaegar, but in this fic it's important for him to be this way, especially for Jon and his character development.
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in reading more!  
> Any comment would be very much appreciated :)


	3. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's encouraging me to continue with this fic!  
> I don't update that fast, but I want to do the best I can, so please be patient with me :)

The preparation day has been long, she got so much stuff to take with her that at the end her parents has decided to send them to her via fedex.  
By night everything is ready, Sansa is spending time with her siblings, she’s going to miss them all, but most of all Robb. Her big brother, the one who keeps an eye on her, takes care of her, protects her.  
Robb has a special place in her heart, they have a bond no one will ever be able to break.

They're alone in the living room now

“you alright Sis?” Robb has noticed her nostalgic look  
“I’m gonna miss you all, I don’t know if I can do it”  
“oh come on, of course you can do it. It’s just scary, you’re becoming an adult. It’s right to be scared, I was when I got my first job” he smiles, one of his reassuring , big smiles  
“yeah, but you didn’t have to move out Winterfell to get a job. It’s also a new life, new people, new apartment.”  
“that’s because we’re going through different paths, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared as fuck. Change is hard for everyone. I’m just lucky enough to still be in Winterfell”  
“lucky? didn’t you dream to travel around the world?”  
“yeah, guess when I’m on vacation I’ll travel”  
“mmm that’s not the same thing you know? I mean working in a travel agency is that what you want? you don’t want to do something else that brings you other places?”  
he exhales “like Jon? going to other cities and no one by my side?”  
“you’re too influenced by him. Do not take him as example, it’s different” she’s a bit annoyed that Jon has been brought up  
“how’s that different?” truly curious about her statement  
“two different people, personalities, families. You’re way better than him, a lot better”  
“and here you go with all the hate” he chuckles  
“let’s not go there Robb. We’re talking about you.I’m serious, you got everything to jump into something new”  
“I thought you were scared” he tries to shift the conversation on her  
“yeah, absolutely. But that’s not stopping me. Toworrow morning I’m going to say goodbye to you and I’ll be on a plane, I’m throwing myself into something I never experienced and fear will never stop me” she says sweetly, realizing in that very moment in a few hours her new life is about to start, but she wants to keep the attention on him to not think too much about her “you, on the other hand settled for a life you don’t need”  
“I’m saving most of the money I gain to live alone, maybe I’ll find a girlfriend to live with. I need this job” he says casually, like it’s no big deal  
“mom and dad wouldn’t complain whether you decided to leave your job, go to college or whatever”  
“that’s funny. My lil sister giving me advice”  
“Robb…” she closes her eyes and takes his hand into her  
“what?”  
“I love you and I want you to be happy. Can you ponder over my words?”  
“I will”  
“and please I beg you, don’t let Jon’s life have a power over you”  
he sighs “ok I promise”  
he gives a quick kiss on her hand and sits up  
“I’m going to bed. See you in a few hours, Goodnight”  
“Night”

 

 

“ok it’s all in the car, is there something missing? wait, I go up to check”  
“mom I got everything I need” Cat is trying to keep her tears, red rimmed eyes and a tissue in her hand  
“alright then, are you sure you don’t want us to come?”  
“yes I’m sure, there’s Robb with me anyway”  
Robb is waiting in the car for Sansa to say goodbye.  
Rickon and Bran are the first, she hugs them and then whispers in their ears “my little boys, you promise me to be good?”  
“well…” they say in unison “please don’t make mom going crazy”  
they nod “we’ll try”  
“good, give me another hug”  
she gets up and it’s Arya’s turn “I never told you once, but I love you sis” Sansa is shocked  
“despite what you might think, I’m gonna miss you..a lot” this time Sansa is about to crack into tears  
“you serious?”  
“of course, keep in touch via Skype?”  
“of course”  
Sansa looks at her right and sees her mom crying on her father’s shoulder  
“Mom, I’m not going to war!”  
“I know, but you’re the first one to leave, promise me to call whenever you need something” Cat is on the edge to lose it all  
“Cat, our daughter is grown enough to take care of herself, she’s going to be fine” Ned, the rock of this family, is really good in hiding his feelings, but Sansa knows well he’s terrified to watch her leave  
“Dad…” she doesn’t say anything else, she reaches for him and hugs him, just like when she was a little girl. Ned takes her in his grasp, kisses her hair and lulls her for a while, _the last moment as a child_  
The last hug is with her mom “call me the first few days, can you do that?”  
“yes, I’ll let you know how I’m doing”  
Finally she gets into the car and waves goodbye to everyone as Robb starts the engine.

 

Arrived at the airport and checked in, Sansa still had 2 hours before the flight, so a last coffee with Robb is required  
“Yesterday I forgot to tell you Jon called me” Sansa turns her head skeptical  
“So?”  
“I’m very aware of your relationship with him, I’m not asking you to get in touch with him, don’t worry”  
“thank God!”  
“but..”  
“and here go with the But…” she lowers her head  
“If you need help and me or dad can’t be there, do you think you’d be able to just…give Jon a call?” he’s sweating to ask her this  
Sansa rolls her eyes “what a stupid request from you Robb”  
“I’m serious Sansa as you were with me last night. Despite your judgement I trust Jon, even with you. He’s a good guy and a friend, do not call me stupid for this” he’s dead serious  
“you can be scary if you want to. Ok...but only if dangerously necessary”  
“good”  
“I think it’s time”  
Robb’s gaze falls down,he winces when he feels Sansa’s arms around his neck. He entwines his arms around her waist, with her cheek on his shoulder, Robb raises one of his hands and cuddles her head. Eyes closed, they swings for a few minutes, a ritual since they were children, the only thing that has never changed over the years.  
“don’t vanish, ok?”  
“I won’t, and come to visit when you’re in King’s Landing for Jon”  
he looks at her skeptical  
“you don’t think I’d come only for you? what a wicked mind”  
“ok then come for me, so we can talk as we use to do”  
“I love you San”  
“Love you too big brother”  
A final grip and then she’s gone, not able to look back, otherwise she’d go home with him.

 

 _Over the phone_  
“Hey Jon, I’m at the airport. Waiting for you to come?”  
“why are you there?”  
“explain you later”  
“Sure I’m on my way, give me 20 minutes”  
“alright man”

20 minutes later

“Jon!! I’m here” Robb is waving at Jon while still sat on the stool drinking his second american coffee  
“you’re leaving without saying goodbye to my family. Rude!”  
“I know I know. It’s been all of a sudden, my father told me yesterday, then I had to work and…fix something"  
“Ygritte?”  
“we had a big fight after your dinner” he sighs  
“and?”  
“We’ve decided while I’m gone to think about our relationship”  
“for a single fight? a...break?” Robb is not even sure what he's talking about  
“sort of? I don’t know what it is. We wanted to live together, but we have our differences especially when it comes to my family and my job”  
“oh I get it” now more understanding about the situation  
“If you come to King’s Landing I’ll tell you all about it. why are you here by the way?”  
“Sansa is leaving, I accompanied her”  
“where’s she going?”  
“King’s Landing”  
“oh”  
“yeah I know, first job for her. Maybe you’re gonna meet, who knows!” cheered up about the possibility  
Jon frowns “I wouldn't put too much hopes in it"  
“yeah well....please don’t beat me up, but I happened to ask her...." he's fidgeting with his fingers  
“asked her what?” leaning his head to look Robb straight into his eyes  
"that..if she needs help and I mean _serious help_ , I asked her to reach for you, is it ok?"  
Jon thinks about it for a few seconds "whatever you want Robb, she's your sister, I know you care for her"  
“don’t worry, I doubt she’s gonna take my advice”  
“I hope so” they both chuckle  
“How long will you be staying in King's Landing?”  
“6 months, it could be more”  
Robb gives a sympathetic pat on his shoulder  
 “I need to go or I’ll miss the plane. Is Sansa taking the same?”  
“I guess so. Call me when you're there"  
"alright"

 

 

The flight was long. Jon flew in first class and Sansa in economy. Jon saw her when he got on the plane, but decided to avoid her.  
Once landed he only managed to glimpse her redhair, then she disappeared and never got to see her again.

He’s in front of one of his family’s buildings, they own many, most rented to the wealthiest families: penthouses, attics, villas,, anything that is luxurious.  
Jon is settling in a building reserved only for the Targaryens, he was supposed to grow up here, but his mum Lyanna loves the North too much and his father did everything possible to make her happy, settling down in Winterfell and traveling a lot to keep the business going _at least he knows what it means to love_  
He’s staying in an attic, the smallest one, still luxurious and too big for his taste.  
It’s right in the center of the city, next to the Red Keep, one of the major King’s Landing’s monuments. The city is still full of tourists from all over Westeros and beyond.  
The attic is decorated with white forniture, with a slight touch of black, Jon walks towards the large French windows, outside a breathtaking ocean view with the whole city at his feet. He opens the windows, the sea breeze welcoming him and refreshing from the warm weather. He looks around, an unused pool ready to be cleaned _“like I’ll ever use it”_ he doesn’t love this sort of things, but Ygritte does and if only she were here with him, he wouldn’t think twice about cleaning it up and dive in it with her and make love to her.  
He shakes his head to let out his dirty thoughts

 

 

The suburb of King’s Landing is not a safe place, certainly not for a young lady on her own for the first time ever in her life. Ned offered Sansa to pay for a small apartment near the center, but there was no way Sansa would accept it. Once she’s by herself, that’s it she has to get by without of her daddy’s money. She saved money during her college years, enough for now to pay the basic necessities and the rent of a small apartment to share with a unknown girl named Missandei. She found the ad on the internet a few months ago, talked to her on the phone to arrange the details, apparently she's an interpreter and seems a nice girl. Ned wasn’t really sure about this choice, but as always Sansa was too stubborn to give up.  
She controls the address 3 times and then rings the bell

“hiiii you must be Sansa!!”  
“yeah”  
“come in, couldn’t wait to meet you”  
Sansa steps in. It's a really tiny apartment at the second floor: 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen with a couch.  
“there’s really not much to show you, it’s not an attic, but it’s nice”  
and she’s right, despite everything it’s super clean, orderly and smells pretty good, she’s not able to identify the perfume, it’s nothing she ever smelled before.  
“it’s exotic. A perfume typical from the island of Naath”  
“Naath?” Sansa asks in wide eyes “a hell of a journey!”  
“yeah I was born in Naath, I travelled a lot with my parents throughout the eastern world since I was a baby”  
“must be amazing”  
“not that bad” she gives a tight smile  
“mm how long have been here?”  
“a year, my first time in Westeros. You’re from Winterfell right?”  
“my hometown”  
“I wish to visit it once, I’ve never been in such a cold place”  
“Never? lucky girl, you'd miss the warm weather right away"  
“I suppose…well I show you your room.” Missandei leads to the right and opens the door  
“the last roommate didn’t leave such a tidy place, I tried to clean it , but..”  
“don’t worry, I’ll clean it myself. You’ve been too nice, you shouldn’t have done it”  
“my pleasure, hope you like it. Ok I’ll leave you adjust your things”  
“ok thanks”

She’s finally alone in her own room. She sits on the mattress and looks around.It’s completely void.  
The excitement of the morning is gone now, replaced by a new feeling. It’s all so different, not the same atmosphere, not the same scent, not the same environment _“What am I doing all alone tonight?”_ She closes her eyes _“Mom is not here, Dad is not here and Robb won’t come here soon what am I doing?”_  
she opens her eyes and inhales _“stop Sansa. Stop it. You just landed and you’re about to cry. Pull it together girl! think about the good stuff: not bad of a roommate, nice place and my room.…I can make it mine, my own space. Next step: WORK Omg tomorrow morning is my first day, I got the outfit. Did I put it in the luggage?? yeah yeah mom did. Will it be right? Maybe I’ll ask Missandei, she must know what they wear here GOD Damn Sansa you’re about to work for a fashion magazine and you don’t know how to wear. ahhhhhhh ok ok relax. Chill. I’ll ask Missandei, she’s nice, she’s gonna give me some advice”_

After an hour Missandei knocks at her door  
“come in”  
Missandei leans on the door, grabbing the knob “I was thinking, do you want to go out for dinner? I can show you the city, it’s pretty big, you might get lost in it without a proper tour”  
_YES YES YES YES she read my mind, she knows I’m scared_  
“why not, I’d love to” her answer comes out a bit squeaky  
“we could start to get to know each other, you know...I like to know who I’m living with”  
“totally agree”  
“8:00?”  
“perfect”

 

 

First day of work. White blouse tuck in black, skinny pants, basic black stilettos with an ankle strap _“keep it classy, but not too much. black, white and beige, no colors at the beginning, girls working in fashion might be very nasty, if you wear the wrong color, you’re out”_ that morning she was surprised how helpful Missandei could be, apparently she has friends in the business...  
_“handbag a beige one, not too small or big, just enough to carry a few things with you at the end of the day, I assure you”_  
A Prada in her hand, she’s sweating, her hands are clammy right now, she lifts her head staring at the building in front of her.  
Waiting for the elevator, she sees someone, a familiar face “Jon?” she goggles at him “It’s him. what the fuck?” _Hide, Hide, Hide, Hide, HIIIIIIIIDE_ finally the elevator’s doors open, tapping her foot, she impatiently waits for the doors to close “why is he here?” she whispers to herself  
She has no time to think too much about it, the elevator bell dings at the 10th floor, she steps out, walks straight towards the reception  
“Hi, I’m Sansa Stark, the new intern” she’s all smiley  
“you’re one of them” the woman scans her from head to toe  
“turn right, head to the last office on the right, you’ll meet Margery”  
“Thank you”  
Done as instructed, Sansa finds this gorgeous woman. She’s dreamy, impeccably dressed, brown wavy hair.  
“you must be Sansa, right?”  
“I am”  
“good, I’m Margaery, for the next two weeks you’ll be with me. Where I go, you follow me, I’ll show you everything you need to know, what are your duties, the deadlines, who you’re allowed to speak to. Your desk is opposite to mine, do not talk, only proper questions if necessary. At 11 there’s a meeting to discuss our latest issue and confront it with our competitors' ” finally she takes a moment to actually breathe “any questions?”  
“not as of right now”  
“perfect. Now come I’ll show you the offices, so you can orient yourself once you’re alone”

15 minutes spent meeting all of her colleagues, memorizing their roles in the magazine and with a Margaery a little involved in gossiping around.  
“Marg!! Marg!!” a man shouts at her  
“the boss is here”  
“so? she’s always here”  
“NO i don’t mean her” he approaches her and whispers in her ear  
“oh God, what’s he doing here? wasn’t he supposed to arrive next week?”  
“change of plans apparently”  
Margery turns to Sansa  
“sweety,I need you right now to go in our office and stay quiet. I’ll be back as soon as possible”

 

Everyone is agitated.  
Jon feels disturbed by this, he’s not a tyrant, not his father! there’s no need for them to be so nervous. He smiles, tries to be gentle with his employees, he shakes his hand with everyone.  
the Editor in Chief and Executive editor are constantly behind him, he’s already tired to have them around  
“this is all the staff?”  
“all of them”  
“My father told me you hired two new interns”  
“they start today”  
“I need to speak to them”  
“One of girls is already here” Margaery speaks up  
“can you bring me to her?”  
“sure”  
Jon follows her, it’s impossible not to notice her composure, it’s quite a view he thinks  
Sansa is standing in the office, waiting for who knows what  
“Sansa? the owner of the magazine wants to speak to you”  
She turns around and sees HIM.  
Jon is petrified  
Well _FUCK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see, I'm making Jon incredibly rich, hope you don't mind.  
> This chapter has a lot of Robb in it, I think I might add something about him and pair him with someone.  
> As always, let me know what you think!


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short all Jonsa chapter.

“ehm what’s your name?”  
“Margaery” she’s a bit perplexed  
“yes Margaery, can you leave us alone for a minute?”  
“sure. I’ll be outside”  
Jon turns to Sansa and stares at her. There’s something in him, something new, different. No he’s not the Jon she's used to know.  
He’s in a suit, a black one,a white shirt with the first three buttons open, no tie _strange for a business man like him_. His usual curls gone replaced by slicked back hair _“He’s a God, he’s so fucking hot…Sansaaaaa stop, one dirty thought that’s all”_

“so, Sansa Stark the new intern” just one short sentence and he sounds bossy, haughty, taunting  
“Yes” the dynamic between them has changed in a few seconds. Sansa feels tiny, little in front of him and despite their differences that never happened in her life.  
_he’s my boss, FUCK_  
He paces around her shaking his head “Sansa, Sansa, Sansa…my sweet Sansa”  
_What the hell is he doing?_  
“I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t expect you to be here. Hell I never excepted one day to be your…” snapping his fingers “what’s the word? I don’t remember?”  
“my…boss, you mean” Sansa is particularly annoyed, Jon is many things but never treated her like an inferior  
“Are you trying to make mock me Jon or what? what’s your problem?” she crosses her arms waiting for an answer  
“sorry, how did you call me?” leaning an ear to her  
“Jon…isn’t that your name? are you having amnesia?” she’s fully back to her nasty self, but she feels like she’s not allowed to do it now  
“Darling you’re not going to address me as Jon. We’re not in Winterfell here, I’m not your brother’s bestfriend, I’m not Jon the brooding guy you love to insult”  
“What the hell are you saying?”  
“I thought you were more…perceptive. I’m quite disappointed” he sits on the desk  
“Let me explain it to you: we are in King’s Landing, you work in my company, you are a simple employee and you‘re going to address me as Mr. Targaryen from now on. I’m no Jon to you”  
Sansa is taken aback, this adds so much more pressure than she expected when she saw Jon entering the office.  
She opens her mouth to reply, but shuts it down immediately _“If he’s so changed, if I behave around him normally, would he fire me? He’s my boss for god’s sake, I can’t lose my job, I’d be such a disappointment”_  
“Is that clear miss?”  
“Clear”  
“Good then, I have a company to run, if you’ll excuse me”  
He exits the office and all of the sudden she realizes she was holding her breathe. She’s about to burst into tears, but Margaery makes it impossible for her to break down.

 

Jon has no idea why he’s behaving that way, maybe it’s this new power he has over her, she can’t insult him, she can’t be mean, she can’t yell at him, they can’t be at each other’s throat. When he saw her in that office and realized she is the intern, for the first time ever didn’t think about avoiding her or debating, but he felt a new energy. He feels Fire through his veins, the fire his father keeps bragging about, he can feel it now. It’s such a challenge, not the same boring stuff for his Father, but Sansa to deal with, Sansa being under his control and not being the petty little girl she is.  
He should have told her about the changes of her contract, about the layoff, _Fuck my Father, I want her here for now, I’ll fire her later when she’s not expecting it_  
This feeling of power is wrong, he should push it away, but he enjoys it too much…with her. Probably it’s the only way she will listen to him, the only way she will take him seriously and finally realize he’s not just a boy.

 

“Ready for your first meeting?”  
_The meeting. Damn he’s going to be there. Damn Damn Damn. I don’t want to see him all bossy all over again, it was enough for day 1._  
“Yeah”  
“Don’t worry, we’re going to stay in the back, just listen carefully to what they say. I suggest you to take notes about what they talk about, the main points, ideas about the next issues ect..”

They head towards the meeting room, it’s already filled with people  
“some of them usually don’t attend these sort of meetings, but you know Mr. Targaryen has just arrived, they must be curious”

The moment Jon walks in every woman’s head turns, every man stands up, the room falls silent. Everyone still feels intimidated by him and as a matter of fact she can’t blame them.  
He’s standing at the head of the table along with the Editor in Chief, he introduces himself and starts explaining the reason behind his sudden arrival.  
Sansa must say he’s magnetic, everyone listens to him caught by his charisma. He’s authoritative and knows how to talk, how to be listened, how to convey his own opinions. He emanates energy and positivity.  
Sansa is barely taking any notes, she’s way too puzzled by this Jon, she met him _does Robb know about this side of him? his girlfriend?_ yet he’s not the man she had a distinct encounter with at her office minutes ago, he’s not the same, this man in from of them is actually great, not bossy, not mean. Just intimidating.  
He’s covered by many questions during the 2 hour meeting, by the end of it Jon speaks up again  
“just one more trifle. I know many of you will still call me Mr. Targaryen, but I’d like you to call me Jon, it’s more informal and I prefer it. And with this that is all for today”  
Everyone seems more relaxed and goes back to their work.  
Sansa is not immune to the charm he spread during those 2 hours _“the fuck is happening to me? he’ s still Jon after all”_ she approaches him to talk to him in private, just to see if this weakness she’s having is just temporary 

“Sansa, do you need something?”  
“no, no absolutely nothing” _why am I lying?_  
“then why are you still here standing right in front of me?” he’s back to that weird, bossy attitude he surely didn’t show to her colleagues  
“I was just passing by to go back to my office”  
“sure? seemed like you wanted something from me”  
“I’m sure Jon”  
“Jon? what did I say to you?”  
“haven’t you just…?” indicating the whole table  
“Oh Sansa, do you really believe I was referring even to you?”  
“Well I suppose I was naive enough to believe it” she laughs sarcastically, almost hysterically  
“Don’t worry, darling, it won’t be like this forever”  
“what do you mean?” a vexed expression on her face  
“Nothing in particular, just a way to shut you up and apparently it’s not working”  
“I’m heading back to my work, Margery is waiting for me. Have a good day Mr. Targaryen” putting an end to this insane conversation  
“Good day to you Miss Stark”

Jon sits back, what’s taken over him is unknown, he’s very aware of the amazing feeling of controlling her, but he never intended to behave that way with her, it’s cruel and not worthy, not even for Sansa. _BUT I CAN’T STOP!!! DAMN. How am I gonna do it? I can't. I can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm really curious about what you think of this Jon. Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> edit:  
> I got quite a reaction to this chapter. So just a few things to explain: Jon is a jerk, I wanted him to be this way and I'm glad you kinda hate him right now, it's so not the way to behave with her, especially at work.  
> I think many expected a different reaction from Jon, like a mix of "i don't know what to do" and "keep it professional" and then he acts like an ass, he sees this chance to exercise power on her, to show her he's not just brooding boy (why is it so important to him?) obviously it's only the first day, but having her as employee is effecting him more than he realizes and is coming out totally inappropriately. His Targaryen side is showing up!


	5. Distant Past

After work, Sansa took her stuff and rushed home to hide herself in her room, crying. She’s been locked in it for hours now. Her first day couldn’t be any worse.  
The family she promised herself not to be involved with is actually giving her a job and Jon out of all people is her boss and he turned out to be an ass.  
_It’s been three years, is he still angry with me?_

That fucking night and their relationship while growing up…it was all a mess. She’s been unfair to him many times, judgy, cruel at times, just because he meant a lot to her family _“he’s not our real brother, Arya!”_ that was a constant reminder to Arya when they were teenagers.  
Yes, she was a teenager back then and realized later how wrong she was, too late to tell him, too late to apologize because then _that_ happened and she hated him all over again. Yet she didn’t expect him to treat her that way.  
Jon is Jon, he had all the flaws in the world, she’s not able to understand him fully, but he’s not mean, not a jerk. He’s shy and brooding and maybe boring, but he’s good, hell he showed that morning he can be charming and extremely energetic.  
This is so exhausting and it’s only the first day.

Thinking about Jon, Sansa slowly falls asleep.

 

_What the hell am I doing? It’s been three years, it’s all in the past, I shouldn’t still be this angry with her.  
She was too young to realize what she was doing, I should have told her parents, but her words, damn her words still hurt._

Jon is lost in his own thoughts that night. He’s been tormenting himself about Sansa, he’s been jerk and Sansa doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. After the last conversation he wanted to apologize, he wanted to go to her office and tell her that their relationship would be strictly professional and she would be treated like all of her colleagues. He had even decided to not fire her, seeking another way to cut the cash outflows.  
He didn’t do it.  
He didn’t apologize. 

_“I don’t owe you or your rich, powerful family anything. I don’t want to talk to you anymore”_  
_“I hate you”_  
_“you of all people mean nothing to me. NOTHING”_

those were the words that echoed in his head while pacing around his office like an idiot. He thought that was over, three years of radio silence about that situation were enough to forget about it.  
For three fucking years in Winterfell Jon and Sansa avoided to be in the same room together alone, otherwise one of them would have addressed _that fact_. Now they’re in King’s Landing, with no Stark family member in the midst to stop him from going any further with his memories 

_“It was your daddy, right? he did the dirty job for you!”_

He had done the right thing for her, for once he had done right by her and she pushed him away. She got angry, insulted him and his family.  
He had saved her from something she would have never forgotten and she hated him for that.  
Apologize? three years without bringing up that major event, without thanking him, without a word of gratitude, but only hate, nasty comments and wild glances.  
No one knows what happened, not even Robb. He’s felt guilty since then, it’s been a horrible secret to hold and will continue keeping it for his family and Sansa.

He has to get over it, she’s his employee in King’s Landing, no more than that. He has to be professional and let go of all the things unsaid.  
Can he do that? Sansa’s presence at work has made him the worst version of himself. The thought that the Targaryens are giving her a job is hilarious and out of all his family it’s him that has to play the boss.  
It’s just fucking hilarious. Before the accident it’s always been _“Jon you’re not family” “Jon you’re boring” “Jon why are you still here?” “Jon don’t you have other friends?” “Jon get a life” “Jon you’re just Robb’s friend, that’s all” “Jon you annoy me seriously”_

“Am I taking _vengeance_ on her?” he screamed at the top of his lungs while lying down on his bed  
“I’m a fucking asshole, I’m a grown up man. She was just a child, she didn’t know what she was saying. Get it together man. I’m going to fix this tomorrow”  
No, No apologies. He’s going to handle this another way.

 

 

The morning after Sansa wakes up, dresses for the next day in hell and runs into the kitchen to get some coffee  
“good morning Sansa” Missandei is beaming  
“morning”  
“you didn’t have dinner last night”  
“umm no I wasn’t hungry”  
“hard day, wasn’t it?”  
“yeah sort of..” she has a strong headache pulsing  
“don’t worry, it happens to everyone. The first 2 weeks here I was a complete disaster! but please eat, it makes you feel way better and take these, might help” she hands her some pills  
“how do you know?”  
“told you, I was a mess too”  
“thanks”  
“if you want tonight you can tell me all about your first day”  
Sansa thinks about it a few seconds “alright”  
Missandei doesn’t know anyone and she doesn’t work in the company, she can be a good person to talk to, to vent her frustrations with.  
At 9:00 a.m. Sansa arrives at the office, to her relief Jon is not there yet _“hope he won’t come at all”_

 

**_2 hours earlier_ **

Jon is up at 6 a.m., he wants to be early and maybe talk with Sansa as soon as she comes into her office, maybe he’s going to call her into his own to have some tranquility.  
He stops by the coffee shop outside his house, caffeine is what he needs to start a day, when suddenly he spots someone he knows. A man standing at the edge of the sidewalk ready to cross the street, he could recognize him everywhere. He doesn’t need to face him.  
It’s him.  
_Ramsey._


	6. Ghosts of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back updating this story. Expect new chapters really soon!

It is late at night. 23 missed calls. 30 messages. A lit cigarette, the first after years. Lay down on the mattress, eyes rimmed red, unbuttoned shirt and a thundering silence pervading the room. Jon is a patient man, he usually doesn’t lose control with others, he’s calm and thoughtful. But a few things in his life send him aflame and one of these has a name: Ramsey Bolton.

 

That morning he followed him around to find out what he was doing in King’s Landing after his father made it perfectly clear not to come back to Westeros. He should be with his family in Essos, doing whatever he'd like to, rotting in some filthy place for what he cared. But he was in King’s Landing, he wasn’t allucinating. He took a pick of his face and recognized that smug grin of his. He was so focus on him that he didn't notice they ended up in a dead end.

“Jon Targaryen” he turned around and faced him “did you think I wasn’t aware of your stalking presence?”

“you shouldn’t be here”

“is this how you greet an old friend?" Jon didn't answer "tell me what are you doing here?"

“still angry, aren’t you? come on, years have passed, past is behind us. Let’s start over” he tapped his right hand on his shoulder.

"don't try to do that again" Jon said brushing off his hand.

“Do I have to ask you again? what are you doing here?”

that grin didn't leave his face not even once “Business for Father, he insisted for me to come”

“so the Boltons succeeded in expanding their shady trafficking business after all"

a smile imprinted on Ramsey, eyes fixed on Jon and then he said it  “I saw Sansa”

Jon didn't think twice, he punched him right on the nose. Ramsey fell back on the floor, he laughed. He just laughed as blood streamed down his lips.

“oh you haven’t lost your temper. Good to know”

“Don’t ever talk about Sansa again”

“such a protective brother, but I’m afraid to inform you, we already met and intend to go on a date”

“what?”

“you know how things go, last night we met, we chatted, cleared things up and ready to go on. You should do it too Jon. Don’t pout, your little sister is completely safe with me”

“you won’t lay a finger on her”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, you know…your daddy is not here to cover it all!”

Jon was out of himself, he tried to contain his own rage, he was trying really hard and then he remembered his words, Sansa agreed to date him again. None of his business, like she had told him.

“alright, then. She’s not really my sister, which means I won’t intrude on her life anymore”

“we’ll see if you’ll keep this promise” by then Ramsey sneaked out the dark lane and headed toward a building.

Despite his words, Jon couldn’t bring himself to go to work and face Sansa. He needed to stay alone and clear his mind. He's been spending the whole day and night in his attic, ruminating on the whole encounter, on Sansa and how the fuck he’s going to overlook the fact she’s willing to go back in Ramsey’s arms, after everything that happened…

 

 

 

_**3 years earlier** _

 

It was a night to celebrate. Theon, Jon and Robb’s friend, just graduated, they were in a pub full of people, so Jon sneaked out the back door to breathe fresh air and smoke a cigarette, he was never really used to such places.  He noticed Sansa and Ramsey in his car together, kissing. It was her boyfriend back then, nothing weird to witness. After a few minutes, Jon was about to step in again, when he heard Sansa yelling

“No Ramsey, not now”

“Come on San, I need it now. I need you” His hands all over her body

“I’m saying no, please another time” Despite her dissent, Ramsey was keeping his hands under her dress. Sansa was avoiding his kisses, but Ramsey didn’t relent and he started to devour her neck. She pushed him away “will you ever learn what it means no?” Ramsey didn’t listen to a word she was saying and kissed her to shut her up

“No Ramsey NO” she mumbled between breaths.

“Shut up or we’ll get caught” at that he ripped off her blouse, his tongue on her cleavage, licking and nipping at her skin. Tears running down her cheek, almost tired to fight him off, she was about to give up. In a few seconds she heard the door being opened and Ramsey got dragged out of the car. She sat up and saw Jon standing over Ramsey, he punched him once, twice, three times, he didn’t stop, he was a relentless machine.

“JON STOP” Sansa cried out, begged him to stop and he stopped, he left him there unconscious.

“what do you think you’re doing? what the hell Jon?” she was still in the car, covering her bare skin

“are you really asking me this? He was ready to rape you!”

“no, he wasn't. I was handling it well”

“really? cause he was about to rip your clothes off. How is that handling it?”

“it’s none of your business and now because of you, he’s covered in blood and he’s even unconscious” she got out of the car and rushed to his body “oh God, Ramsey?

 “did he try other times? did he rape you?”

“No Jon, he didn’t! you’re just an asshole” she wasn’t even looking at him

“he’s a dangerous man Sansa”

“he’s not perfect, but I love him”

“you love him to the point you let him do whatever he wants with your body?”

“I don’t care what you think, Jon. Stay out of my life!” she shouted back at him in tears “we need to take him to the hospital and you’re going to take responsibility for this!” she said through gritted teeth.

“I’ll take care of him” Jon spoke again “what do you mean?”

“we can’t take him to the hospital and not just for me and you know that”

“and what do you want to do?”

“I’ll just take care of him” Sansa’s eyes widened

“don’t worry I won’t kill him” he scoffed “go to Robb inside and tell him my dad needed me, tell him Ramsey dumped you and you need a ride home”

“But..”

“no buts, do what I say. Your precious boyfriend won’t die.”

 

 

A week later, Sansa still didn’t have any news of Ramsey. Jon was nowhere to be seen either and Robb started to worry about him too. On a monday night Jon knocked to the Starks door. He was smiling, like nothing happened. Sansa looked at him frightened. For the entire evening she didn’t get any info from Jon about Ramsey, as a matter of fact, he didn’t tell her a word.

Once Jon was going back home, Sansa grabbed his arm and took him in her room

“where is he? what did you do?”

“he’s ok, he’s fully recovered” he said quietly

“why didn’t he call me? what did you do to him?” she frowned

“Sansa, I’m no killer. I sent him away with his family” he shrugged

“WHAT?” she couldn't believe it

“with him here, you’re not safe. He would have retaliated on you and your family”

“you fucking asshole!” she slapped him

“Did you want your whole family to know what happened? to deal with the Boltons? they’re a dangerous family” he raised his voice, frustrated by her reaction

“It was your father, he did the dirty job right?”

“I’m going through hell because of this. My father is not happy about what happened” he angrily whispered

“then you should have thought twice before punching him! instead you had to go to daddy to fix this mess!!”

“WE did what was right for your family and your safety” Sansa could almost see the veins coming out of his neck

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore. I hate you and your family” Sansa was in tears

“I thought I was doing you a favor and you can’t even thank me for that”

“just because you think your daddy saved me and my family, It means nothing. You of all people mean nothing to me” Jon was deeply affected by her words “do not expect anything back for your gesture, I didn’t ask for it”

“i didn’t mean to do it, that’s not me you should know it” disappointment was the only emotion that perspired from his voice

“the only thing I know right now is that I don’t owe anything to you or your rich, powerful family”

“don’t worry, me and my rich, powerful family won’t be in your way. Goodnight”

“I fucking hate you” those were the last words he heard before shutting the door.

It hurt, no one knew how much it hurt. Those last words penetrated like a sharp knife in his heart, 3 words destroyed him more than his father ever did in his life. That day was the day Jon promised himself to stay away as much as possible from Sansa. Keep the secret, inventing excuses about the Boltons’ absence and go on with his life. That day was the day Sansa lost him as a brother, she lost a person she could count on.

Sadly, that day she didn’t realize it. Time would have provided a change of heart in Sansa, but everything seemed to be lost forever.


	7. Changes

“How was your second day? tell me all about it” Missandei prepared dinner for the two of them, now they’re sitting on the couch, talking about their lives

“good, actually I love it. I’m already learning a lot”

“so…what was all the fuss about your first day? I saw you were pretty distraught”

“urgh it was my boss, I’m a bit preoccupied, but thank god today he wasn’t at work”

“what’s wrong with him?” she asked interested

“it’s just…let’s say that I know him. He’s been a family friend since he was seven, he’s my borther’s best friend actually”

“and?”

“we’ve never been on good terms, I hated him most of the times growing up”

“so you grew up together...you grew up with your boss, lucky girl”

“I wouldn't say lucky, but basically yes, we grew up together. I don’t think I remember a day without him in it, he was constantly in our house, he’s like a son to my parents and a brother to all my siblings, while I….have been feeling uncomfortable with that”

“uncomfortable?”

“ It was awkward to have him around all the time, I had to pay attention to what I was wearing, or be careful to take a shower and not to bump into him with only a towel on. It was like I wasn’t in my own house and I wasn’t free to do whatever I liked”

“what about your siblings? how do they feel about him?”

“they love him. I’m not kidding, he’s Jon and he’s a brother. Period. And for them I am the weird one! My sister Arya is crazy about him, she might even prefer him to Robb, who is our real brother” a bit of bitterness could be sensed in her words

“I reckon it sounds weird, but I guess your parents knew why he’s become part of the gang”

“what do you mean?”

“maybe they know things about his family”

“ obviously they’d know something about them, the Targaryens are quite known…”

“Targaryens?? Are you kidding me??? they’re rich, like really really rich”

“And that’s all I know about his family”

“like you grew up with him and you know nothing else about the Targaryens? have you ever met them?”

“mmm no. His mom’s name is Lyanna and I never met her once, his father is Rhaegar. That’s literally everything I know” 

“that’s one scary man and handsome”

“oh yeah, women tend to develop a crush on Rhaegar a LOT” 

“ can’t blame them and I bet Jon has taken after his dad. I need to google him”

“Missandei no”

“what’s wrong? he’s not a pretty little thing to look at?” she already has her phone in her hands

“well…yeah, he’s…not that bad” _he’s attractive as fuck and in that suit, all bossy….fuck Sansa_

“you’re biased, you hate the guy”

“I don’t hate him anymore” she sighs, saying it out loud is liberating

“you don’t?”

“No I stopped hating him a while ago, when I realized the mess I had done” and that's the time to tell everything about that incident 

“you fucked up”

“thanks, like I didn’t know”

“but you were young and in love, I guess”

“that doesn’t justify my reaction. The Boltons are not a family to be involved with and I did it anyway. He was trying to protect me and I….pushed him away. I’m a horrible person”

“you’re not. You just need to talk”

“how? it’s been three years, we’ve been treating each like shit. I have no idea how to approach him or start a normal conversation with him and now at work…he’s so different”

“what do you mean?”

“ok growing up, I was the bully. I insulted him, I kept making nasty comments about him, I was a pain in the ass and it was rare he fought back, I think out of respect for my parents and Robb. Now it seems like the roles are reversed. He’s so nice with my colleagues, you should see him, you’d fall in love with him, but with me…damn with me he’s a total jerk”

“maybe he hasn’t forgotten what happened, but I sense there’s more to that”

“more?”

“You have to talk as soon as possible”

“we’ll see”

what she meant with “more” she’s clueless, but she’s right. They need to talk, they need to address that incident. Pretending it never happened is a mistake. 

 

The accident didn’t surface once during the next years. No one got to know a thing about it, Jon and Sansa, the few times they got to be in a room together,didn’t manage to make any sort of reference, they purposefully avoided the topic, even a mere hint was prevented to come up.

Jon struggled a lot to keep up the appearances, to stay away from Sansa. A part of him wanted to make sure she’d be okay, he knew the pain would disappear, he knew one day she would understand his actions and most likely they’d end up to a friendly relationship. Yet, it was extremely strenuous to be around her and be treated like pure garbage most of the times.

Yes, he did cry after meeting Ramsey, after years he desperately needed a cigarette to send away that agonizing feeling that Sansa is in danger.  
Nonetheless, he’s come to a firm decision, as he had said to Ramsey, he will not interfere in her life. She’s a grown up woman, grown enough to date whoever she wants to. In three years, she hasn't shown any sign of regret for trying to protect Ramsey, no sign to apologize to Jon and thank him for everything. The only consequence is to let her be. Still he has to determine their type of relationship at work and for that Jon is very adamant. 

 

It’s 8 a.m., Jon is in his office and has been for 1 hour, trying to apologize for his absence the previous day. The hardest phone call is certainly with his father

“Father, I had to deal with some personal issue. It won’t happen again. I promise”

“Personal issues??? I let my assistant call you multiple times and you didn’t answer once. It’s called responsibility Jon! It’s not a game”

“I know it’s not a game and I’m going to take my own responsibilities from now on. Don’t worry”

“I do worry. You have to be present, otherwise our name and reputation will be stained by your lack of reliability”

“I won’t happen again”

“It surely won’t. Another chance, Jon or you’ll be sent home to discuss your future”

One day without going to work and that was the outcome. Great. He really didn’t need an outraged Rhaegar to begin with.

His assistant let him know Margery is outside. He let her in and updates him on the topics developed for the next issue to be published, the photoshoots planned and the people involved.  
At the end he asks her to send Sansa in

 

“yeah sure, she did good yesterday”

“really?”

“yes, it was basically her first day working and she has so much more to learn, but I think she can do it”

“good, thanks for letting me know”

“I’ll send her to you”

After 10 minutes, he hears a knock on the door

“Sansa?”

“you wish to talk to me?”

“yes, please sit “ sansa is perplexed, he seems quite and relaxed.

“First of all, I want to apologize about my rude behaviour”

“oh…”

“ I have no excuse,you’re my employee and I should treat you as such” She’s silent, unsure.

“will you except my apologies?”

“nothing to forgive, I’m sure you had a rough day” this conversation is turning into one of the most quite and civilized they ever had.

"Jon..." 

"our relationship will drastically change 

she's taken aback, not sure whether talk to him in that moment or not.

“How is it going to be?” they stare at each other. There's tension, they both feel it.

“professional, you won’t be treated any differently because of your name and what your family means to me. I hope you understand this”

“of course”

“and…” he swallows, a bit agitated “ I ask you to show some respect, no nasty, sarcastic comments. We’re not Jon and Sansa back in Winterfell. ” she nods

“I’m really adamant on this. Here I’m not Robb’s friend, I’m not part of your family, I don’t want to hear any of your usual insults…." he takes a breath "I don't intend to sound rude, but being your boss changes a lot of things between us” Sansa closes her eyes, this conversation is not going the way she imagined. He's really calm, he sounds sweet and caring, but her job is getting in her way to speak with Jon.

“the minute I realized you are my boss, I knew our relationship would change. You don’t need to worry about it.” 

“good. I’ll make sure not to interfere in your personal life”

“but..It’s just that…”

“yes?”

“Robb let me promise to get to you in case I need help and that would mean get really personal”

“I know, he told me. But I’m sure right now you already have someone else to reach for”

Sansa is confused, befuddled. _What is talking about? who is he referring to? Missandei? how would he know about Missandei? Robb told him?_

“you’re right” that’s the only answer in her mind, well the right answer to give him. He wants to make sure they don’t get on a personal level and she will ensure it, even if it’ll be awkward, to say the least.

“anything else?” 

_yes, you'll be fired in two months_

he wishes he could say it, just like that. He shouldn’t risk to put himself in a worse position than he’s already in with his father, surely not after that pressuring phone call.

 _It's for Robb, I can’t fire his sister. He’ll hate me._

“so? anything else to tell me? can I go back to work?”

_It’s getting personal. Keep it professional, Jon. She’s not Robb’s sister here._

“Yes, you can go. That’s all for now” 

_FUCK JON_

 

For lunch, Sansa and Margery leave the building, head toward “The Knight”, a restaurant Margaery seems to love. Sansa forgets her wallet and goes back to catch it.  
Just around the corner, Margaery is waiting for her, when a man bumps into her. His cup of coffee slips out of his hands and spills on her dress

“I am deeply sorry” the man picks up the cup and throws it into the bin

“don't worry it's a tiny stain" with a tissues she’s managing to blot the stain 

 

“I hope I haven’t ruined it, I’ll pay for it”

“no need to, I’ll change it after my lunch break”

“then please, I’ll buy you lunch”

“there’s really no need”

“I insist” he’s persistent

“alright, but I’m with a friend”

“good, the more the merrier! I’ll buy her lunch too”

“you're very kind ummm....”

“Ramsay” he tends his arm

“Margaery” they shake hands “nice to meet you. My friend is on her way, oh there she is.”

“I see her” he whispers smirking

Sansa runs toward Margery “sorry, I thought you were already there”

She stops at the sight of him. she’s paralyzed

“he’s Ramsey, we had tiny accidents, he’s offered to buy us lunch”

“oh..yeah?” her voice trembling

“hope you don’t mind" he never stops with that devilish smirk

“not at all”

Ramsey and Margaery head for the restaurant, Sansa follows behind.

It all happened too fast. She has no idea what to do, she can’t call anyone, no one knows. 

_Jon.  
No, Jon no. He told me not to. I’ll figure it out. _


	8. A Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this late. Hope you like this new chapter

The lunch is turning into the most awkward, terrifying she ever had in her life, she’s barely eating something or nothing at all, as Margaery just pointed out a few moments ago.   
Ramsey is an absolute gentleman, that kind of gentleman to be scared of, to stay away from. Margaery couldn’t know what kind of man he is, how could she know? His composure, his language, his smile, his good manners would deceive everyone he makes contact with. He had done it with her, he had trapped her, misled her, shaped her into the girlfriend he wanted her to be, until Jon came in, clearly.  
All his life, Ramsey Bolton has always been ready to put up the perfect facade of the charming boy who is carefully listening, paying attention to be pleasant and endlessly sympathetic. As years passed by, his game became evident to Sansa: to him it was all about the game, the target, the bliss of seeing people at his feet and hurt, never growing any kind of affection towards others.  
Sansa had been labeled as the perfect girl, with the right name and credentials to be by his side and maybe one day to be his caring, silent wife. Arguably, her young age, naivety and will to find her first true love helped him to flawlessly bluff.

His laugh, his voice are making her sick, she can't stop fidgeting and her hands keep shaking. She can’t handle him anymore and something pops into her head _Missandei. She might help me._  
she takes her phone and texts her “are you free now?”

“about to head back to work. Need something?” she replies back

“nothing”

“is everything alright?”

“yes….and no" Sansa waits a few minutes before sending her another text  "i’m with Ramsey”

“what? where?”

“The Knight. with my colleague”

“wait, I'm calling you”

 

10 seconds later her phone rings “Incoming Call: Missandei”  
She answers happily

“Hi Missandei” maybe her tone way too happy

“ok listen, while I’m talking, smile, nod and say something nice”

“yeah sure” Margaery doesn't even pay attention to Sansa, too engrossed in Ramsey

“i’ll be out in the parking lot on this other side of the street in 10 minutes, i know you’re scared, but you need to get out of there”

“in 10 minutes?”

“pretend someone called you and you need to go, invent something”

“don’t worry, I’ll be there. But next time call me earlier. See you there” she puts her phone in her bag, still trembling a bit

“sorry guys, I have to leave you. A friend is here in town and she wants to meet me now”

“ that’s a shame Sansa” Ramsey says with fake disappointment

“see you at the office Marg. It was nice to meet you Ramsey”

“the pleasure all mine” a shiver of disgust and terror running through her spine as he speaks. She smiles and leaves.

 

Out of their sight, she heads toward the parking lot, she hides in a corner in case Marg and Ramsey would pass by. 

A few minutes later, Missandei arrives with her heels in hands

“Missandei?”

“sorry I had to run and I took them off. Are you alright?”

“more or less, but you didn’t have to do that”

“why?”

“you barely know me!”

“yeah, but I like you and the thought of you with that bastard was making me sick”

“thanks for coming. I wish I didn't have to call you, but I just...I didn't know what to do, your name was the first that came into mind” she's speaking really fast and she's sweating

“hey, you’re pale and sweating. Did he do something?” she touches her forehead, takes a handkerchief and dabs her

“no, he was nice, but..I don’t know what he’s doing here, I’m scared”

“come with me, let’s go home you can’t work in this state”

“I need to go back to work” she hisses

“you’ll call and tell them you’re not feeling good”

“But…”

“no buts..”

“Jon will be mad”  she says with frustration, leaning on Missandei's shoulder

“Jon will understand. Now come with me”

  
At home, Sansa is lying on the couch, Missandei makes her a cup of tea and sits beside her

“drink it, I put sugar in it. You need it” Sansa nods

“I’m scared, what if he knows where I live”

“he can’t know, but yes it’s strange what happened. It’s not a coincidence he stumbled upon your colleague”

“he wants something from me, I know”

“right now don’t worry, relax and take this afternoon for yourself and if anything happens Jon is the solution, he might do something”

“no, absolutely no. He doesn’t have to know”

“why????”

“I talked to him this morning”

“And?”

“he apologized”

“good”

“and said our relationship will be strictly professional, even outside work, that’s why I called you”

“this is absurd. I mean, I get the professional thing, but this is serious Sansa, if he knew he’d kick his ass without thinking twice”

“doubt that”

“oh come on, he did it once, what’d stop him now?”

“the situation has changed”

“he still has feelings for you though, but I still have figure out exactly what kind of feelings” she frowns absorbed in her thoughts

“WHAT?!?!”

Missandei turns her head with so much calmness and her sweet innocent eyes looking straight into hers “haven’t you realized that?”

“He has no feelings for me. We spent years hating each other”

“and he protected you, beaten the hell out of your abusive boyfriend, can’t really know how to behave around you at work to the point that he’s changed behaviour in a matter of two days and who knows how he’s gonna act tomorrow”

“so?”

“I’ve never met him, I don’t know how it works between you two, but it sounds to me he has strong feelings for you, otherwise I wouldn’t understand his actions”

“You really need to meet him and you’ll realize you’re wrong”

“ok, then how can I see him?”

“see him?”

“see him, meet him or whatever. I'm a sucker for these kind of situations and you pretty much involved me in this, so.... ”

“your’re weird”

“no I’m curious and i'm becoming your friend. I have to go back to work”  
she stands up and Sansa grabs her arm “ I wish I could stay with you, but I’m a freelance and I can’t quit this job now”

“promise me to be back soon”

“I promise. Relax, I'll lock the door, stay here and don’t open to anyone”

As Missandei is about to go out “oh and remember to call work”

 

Jon hasn’t taken a break yet, after his absence he needs to make amends and take care of the majority of the job to do. Rhaegar would want this from him and he'd want him to oversee the work of his own employees as well, so after everyone’s lunch, It’s time for him to check everyone in their offices and make sure they're following their own schedule and in case to help them or give some advice. But as soon as he's stepping out of his office, his assistant stops him an gives him notice that Sansa Stark just took the afternoon off, apparently because she’s “feeling sick”.  
A sense of concern is rising in him and can't shake it off, so he goes to Margaery to ask her something more about Sansa 

“Is Sansa not coming?”

“yes, she called to take the afternoon off, she’s not feeling well” margaery doesn't know what to think, but decided to tell the truth. It's not worthy lying for her

“we were having lunch and said she had to meet a friend in town”

_A friend, must be Ramsey_

“So you’re telling me she’s lying?”

“I don’t know, maybe she felt sick afterwards”

“thanks Margaery”

"I'm here for anything else"

 

Jon’s rage is taking over him again, the thought of Sansa taking the day off to be with him is unbearable. _Why is she doing it? Why does she waste her life with him? She should know better by now_. He calms down and decides to focus on his duties, wasting other time for her would only damage him and his future. Unfortunately for him, at 5 he's still thinking about it, he truly can’t handle the mere thought of him and her together again. He asks his assistant for Sansa’s address and speeds up to her place

He’s outside her apartment and he’s stuck. It’s inappropriate, especially after that talk in the morning. He can’t just show up that way and what the hell is he going to tell her? ask her what? to stop seeing him again? who is he to ask her such thing?

_This is not my concern anymore, it never was and never will be. Don’t knock Jon. Do not knock_

“Hello?” a voice snapped him out of his thought. A brunette standing right behind him

“you need something?” she’s suspicious

“ummm no, I think I got the wrong house” he’s stuttering

“you sure?” she seems uncertain and defensive 

“sorry, I didn’t mean to be a nuisance to you” she scans him like he’s a some sort of predator she needs to defend herself from

“who are you looking for?” she frowns 

“A friend”

“and you don’t know where this friend lives?”

“actually…she’s my employee, just wanted to check if she’s alright, but I guess the address is wrong” he steps past her to walk away

“wait, who are you?” she raises a bit her voice

 _Why does she care? Be nice Jon_  

“I’m Jon, sorry for bothering you. Goodbye Miss”

“sansa’s boss?”

he turns around “she lives here?”

“yes, she’s my roommate. She was a bit sick and I recommended her not to go to work”

“Is she okay?” he asks without thinking twice, his voice transpiring qualm 

“physically? I think she's recovered, emotionally? you could see for yourself”

“ no, no. I don’t…I don’t get involved with my employees' personal life”

“and then why are you here? were you doubting she was sick?” she genuinely asks

“I wasn’t doubting her…I….” he shuts his mouth

 _She's right Why am I here?_

“listen I got to go. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye…”

“Missandei”

“Goodbye Missandei” he slips his hands in his trousers pockets and heads away from her

Missandei is smiling like an idiotic as Jon is walking away, she opens the door the minute Jon rounds the corner

“Gosh, I was so right” she laughs

Sansa is in the kitchen trying to prepare something similar to a dinner 

“what happened?”

“I think I just met Jon” Sansa turns her head with wide eyes 

“where?”

“here”

“here?”

“yeah, outside”

“impossible, how…” _OH NO_ “oh god, am I in trouble? is he going to fire me?”

“Sansa I don’t think you’ve realized he wasn’t here to fire you”

they look at each other, Missandei with her grin printed on her face “he seemed so worried about you”

“ No, don’t even try to start again with this” he points at her with severity 

“he worries about you! he wasn’t angry, at first he told me he was looking for a friend, then changed version and said he was checking his employee”

“see?? he was checking”

“look, I talked to him, he actually asked if now you’re okay and then walked away”

“I just have to wait tomorrow and see what happens at work”

“he's going to ask you if you're feeling good, presumably with the same amount of awkwardness he's just talked to me, nonetheless he's going to be worried about your well being. And please, please I beg you, tell him about Ramsey. PLEASE”

“ No “ she's stern

“please, I’m sure he can do something”

“ Missandei, I’m a grown woman, I have to deal with my problems without running to Jon or my brother for help. I need to learn to protect myself.”

Missandei looks really worried, she doesn’t like the idea of Ramsey in King’s Landing “you told me they’re dangerous, the Boltons. In such circumstances you can’t do it alone”

“but I will!” Sansa snaps at her

“ok, your decision, I just hope nothing bad happens eventually”

 

 

 

“Hello father”

“Ramsey” Roose Bolton is on the other of the phone 

“the deals started today, I'm finding great partner to work with, in a matter of a few months we might be in business in Westeros”

“not so fast. You end this deals and then come back here. Rhaegar Targaryen keeps controlling us, I don’t want us to get caught”

“Hardly it will happen”

“don’t get too cocky, we're powerful and have friends, but don't forget the Targaryens were the ones who banished us in Essos, don't underestimate them"

Ramsey clutches his fist " Never"

"and don’t go back to the Stark girl”

“Father…”

“don’t. Later when everything will be set, you can do whatever you want. Not now. Do you understand me?”

“yes, father”

 

 


	9. Let me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day, as Sansa goes back to work, Jon stops her for merely 2 minutes to ask her if everything is ok or whether she needs another day off. She reassures him and they go back to their duties. Nothing special, the concern Missandei noticed the day before is nowhere to be seen. Formality is sure their password during their brief meetings.

Sansa’s fears of Ramsey showing up again disappeared in a matter of a few days. He’s disappeared from King’s Landing, it seems like it was just a nightmare and she dreamed everything that happened and everything is back to normal. Yet she’s been thinking a lot about it, there’s something wrong, she’s sure she’s missing a piece of the puzzle. Was it possible it was just a coincidence his encounter with Margaery? Jon told her he had sent his family away, where? maybe they live here or nearby. Would Jon know about it? would he actually allow Ramsey to be so close to her?  
So many questions, asking Jon would answer some, but how would she introduce the topic?

“ahhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Sansa? are you ok?” Missandei leans her head towards her room

“I need to talk to Jon, I’m so done with this shit and he has to listen to me” she stomps, looking for an outfit to wear for that day

“hey hey hey what are you talking about?”

She starts talking while Missandei attempts to follow her with her eyes as Sansa moves around like a freak

“hear me out: Ramsey suddenly is here, weird encounter with Marg, then he just disappears like smoke and it’s like he never existed, BUT and here comes the thing Jon’s father sent Ramsey’s family away from Winterfell, what if they live here now? So if they live here, Jon would know. You follow me?”

Missandei nods “So if Jon knows they live here, would he allow me to live so close to Ramsey and his family? Did he check on me to know if I’m right because he knows?? OR he knows and he just doesn’t care at all? I wouldn’t blame him after all. But he’s Jon, he hates the shit out of Ramsey. BUT what if this is not the place they sent them? and what the hell does it even mean they sent them away???”

“Sansa, Honey stop”

“what?”

“you need to breathe, I get your points. It’s a little bit confusing, but I get it”

“so???”

“so…talk to Jon. I have no idea how many times I told you”

“yeah yeah. HOW?”

“it’s simple: you go to work, you knock the door of his office and say _“Jon I need to talk to you”_ faking Sansa’s voice

“thanks, you’re really helpful” she says sarcastically

“you two are so impossible” she rolls her eyes “communication is not your strong point and hell that man seems like he needs a little adventure, it seems like he’s brooding all the time”

“you met him once”

“doesn’t mean anything”

“whatever. Maybe…”

“maybe?”

“I have to fake I need his help for this month’s issue” she frowns and she’s conjecturing a plan to save the world

“fake? really? are you serious?”

“I won’t go to him as you amazingly suggested”

“you’re just an intern, he’s gonna tell you to ask Marg or someone else…oh wait, no he’s not gonna be able to tell you no”

“i wouldn’t be so sure about that, but I wanna try”

“i’d be sure” she winks at her

“stop with the _he’s got feelings for you_  vibe. It’s not true”

“yeah yeah whatevs”

 

all that self-esteem is long gone as she first sees him at work, with all his intimidating aura surrounding him, it is way too hard for Sansa to approach him  
She closes herself in her office with Marg and waits for the right moment

“Sansa, we need to go”

“where?” she’s puzzled

“photoshoot time, you’ve never seen one. We have to put together the better outfits, the models are already chosen and for god’s sake let’s hope they chose someone photogenic or at least a decent model”

“why?”

“Last month’s issue was a total disaster, out of 6 pages dedicated to the new Cersei’s collection only 3 photos ended up in the issue”

“is that bad?” Margaery turns her head in shock by such question

“Don’t ever ask that again, we had to literally invent an article out of thin air to publish. Let alone Cersei Lannister reaction was…oh god I don’t even want to remember that”

  
“what photoshoot is this?”

“I’ll tell you while we’re going to Dragonpit”

“dragonpit”

“it’s an old dome, the Targaryens just renovated it after it’s been abandoned for decades. You can understand why they want the first photoshoot of the magazine under their control to be in Dragonpit”

“yeah, totally”

On their way to Dragonpit, Margaery explains all the details of the photoshoot

“It’s a new designer’s collection, Daenerys Targaryen, talking about keeping in the family….”

“Are they everywhere?”

“almost and Cersei Lannister is complete freaked out since she’s come out. Besides, this photoshoot apparently is gonna be huge and incredible”

“what do you mean?”

“One, it’s Dragonpit and no one, except for the Targaryens, has ever entered that place. Second, Jon has allocated 500 thousand $. I mean, I get it, it’s in the family, but it’s more than the 1/3 of the money the old owner allocated for Cersei’s photoshoot. I don’t even wanna know her reaction when she’s gonna find out”

“wow 500 thousand $. Do we have to choose the outfit for her?”

“ yes and no, Daenerys will be there and we’re gonna give some advise. Jon told me she’s a bit crazy and we need to be on guard”

Sansa feels strange at the thought Jon talked to Marg and not with her. She shouldn’t, Marg is her superior and obviously Jon speaks with her. It’s stupid to be…jealous

_I’m an intern, I’m an intern. I’m an intern_

  
As they arrive to Dragonpit, Sansa almost falls down. The place is the size of a stadium, no even more than a stadium. It’s the biggest thing she's ever seen in her life. And it’s very gold.Way too much gold  
They enter the dome and Sansa sees a beautiful, small, tiny girl with silver-blonde hair

“that’s her” Margaery indicates her

well, she surely doesn’t look like a Jon’s relative, it’s so weird he never talked about her, but in general he never talked about his family.

“Jon’s cousin?” Sansa asks

“when I spoke to him, he referred to her as aunt, guess his grandfather had her pretty late”. Gosh we’re gonna get lost in this place and it’s only the entrance” As Margaery studies the place, she notices Jon is there too

 “I mean, he’s here??? he didn’t tell me. Besides, we had to take the subway and he certainly came here with his car, he could have told us!”

Margaery walks toward their boss

“Jon?”

“Margaery you’re here. I decided to be present at this shoot, my whole family really cares about this”

“are we still needed?”

“yes, of course” he notices Sansa behind Margaery “ oh yes, I forgot Sansa is here too” he smiles

_Thank you Jon, thank you_

“she’s always with me”

“I assumed. You know Margaery, you don’t have to babysit her all the time. I think she’s in full capability to be left alone, she’s learning her job quite well as you told me”

_Hello I’m heeeeeeere_

“as you want, I need to check all the clothes have arrived here in good condition”

“go, I’ll tell Sansa what to do”

She couldn’t breathe, it’s not the right place to talk and he’s taken the situation in hand, at least the professional one

“come Sansa, walk with me” she looks at him bewildered

“i’m not gonna eat you, I want to show you this place and why Daenerys wants so badly to do the shoot here”

she nods and follows him. They walk for a while in utter silence along a corridor, they arrive in from of a door, he opens it and dark, must be the room for the shoot, but no one has prepared it. They step in, nothing can be seen. Jon stops abruptly

“it’s dark and quite…”

“scary?” he interrupts her

“ no, I’m not scared. I can’t see a thing actually”

Jon moves away and suddenly all the lights are on. Sansa gives a rapid look around the room. Enormous windows decorated with golden details and an intense black slate floor, the room was void and triple the size of a normal ballroom. At the end of the room, just next to the window, a grand piano

“I’ve never seen such huge room, it’s void though”

Jon is just an inch behind her, he slightly leans toward her shoulder and whispers in her ear “look above” a shiver running down her spine

She lifts her head and a for a tiny second she feels his cheek grazing against hers, he retracts without hesitation. “oh god” she gasps “wh…what is that?”

“it’s a dragon” he says with such simplicity

A dragon made of glass is hanging right above their heads, he covers more than half the length of the room. She didn’t notice how high the ceiling was till that moment.

“how is it even possible? did you defy physics?”

“just the best professionals in our country and loads of money. Typical of my father” he’s laughing

Sansa looks at him embarrassed, he never laughed before in her presence. Awkwardness creeping into her

“well, it’s beautiful” she stutters

“you think so?”

“yeah, it’s majestic”

“my family loves this kind of things, especially Dany, She called him Drogon”

“and you don’t like it?” she doesn’t know why, but she felt the need to ask

Jon swallows a bit “It’s a bit too much for me, but I guess yes” she nods trying to avoid his stare

“will the models sit on him?”

“no no, Dany will, only her can do it” he rolls his eyes, thinking about his aunt “I’m a bit scared she’s gonna get hurt”

“it’s pretty high”

“it’s for the best to have called anyone who can provide safety during this shoot”

“so Dany will be the model”

“she will, and other two, but they’ll stay pretty much attached to the ground pretending to look at a Dragon flying”

“attention seeker?” she closes her eyes realizing she’s talking about his aunt “sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

“don’t, everyone would think that. It’s even a way to present the opening of this place”

“opening?”

“for my father this is an investment. He wants to gain money out of it, through the magazine insert about Dany’s collection, gala evenings, weddings receptions ect..”

“business men” she shakes her head

“we are” he fakes a smile

after a few minutes of awkward silence, Sansa decides to speak up again “why a dragon?”

“a myth of my family. It is said thousands of years ago members of House Targaryen rode Dragons. Dragonpit is said to have been built by my ancestors to lock and chain them”

“chain their own creature?” she asks intrigued

“not beast to be tamed, apparently. Yet my grandfather told us that a deep bond would be created between a rider and his/her dragon, to the point a dragon would sense whether its rider was in danger or even dead”

Sansa stays silent fascinated by the creature standing above her

“obviously it’s just a myth” Jon quickly clarifies, frightened to have scared her

“that’s a pity. I think it’s fascinating”

“you do?” his mouth agape, no one was ever interested or fascinated by his family’s myths

“wild creatures and their riders with a special bond, It’s interesting.If I were a Targaryen, I’d totally believe it”

“Dany does, she says it makes her feel powerful”

“you should too. It’s nice believing in such things, you’re a Targaryen after all” she says with a bit of admiration in her voice. Jon takes a step back, realizing what he and Sansa just shared “We have to go back, this room needs to be prepared”

Sansa catches a tone of detachment, maybe she went too far in their conversation, asked way too much.

“yeah yeah”

“go to Margaery, she must have something for you to do”

  
Jon has no clue why he told her those things, it might sound like something stupid or even personal. He needed to tell her, he wanted to see her face the minute she’d see the dragon, but mainly he wanted to ask her about Ramsey, but didn’t. They talked more in those 20 minutes than in all those years they’ve known each other, that is not the surprise though. Astounding is the feeling of joy and happiness during those 20 minutes of conversation. He was with Sansa and everything seemed to be fine, great. Drawing a line that day between him and Sansa is the worst decision ever, he’s already broken it, yet he can’t go back.

 

Sansa ambles back to Margaery with her heart beating fast, there was a moment of intimacy between them in that room and she felt it. In that moment she felt like she could talk to him for hours and right now she wants to know even more about him and his family. How is it possible? nothing for years, hate for years and now….she’s feeling the urge to go back to him and talk. Letting him know about Ramsey, what happened. He let her, it was a tiny piece of information but he let her in, he wouldn’t push her away if she told him about Ramsey, he can’t. He’s Jon.


	10. A Different kind of Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief chapter. Discussing the big, huge, massive elephant in the room?

“Dany!!”

“nephew, you’re here”

“at your disposal” he bows

“has my brother forced you to come?”

“temporarily I’m at the head of the magazine, I felt like keeping an eye on you”

“Rhaegar never telling me things like I’m a 10 year old and my beloved nephew checking on me…urgh” she shakes her head

“we know you pretty well” she scoffs annoyed by her nephew's assumptions

“well then, I met one of your employees, I don’t like her”

“Dany, it's none of your business. She is here to work and you don't have to like her”

“are you sleeping with her?? tell me”

“aunt.”

“what?”

“don’t ask me such things. It’s weird. And no, I’m not sleeping with her and her name is Margaery”

“I like the redhead though. She seems nice, i feel I’ve already seen her somewhere”

“Winterfell, she’s a Stark”

“oh I get it. I must have seen her around while visiting your father. Such cold place, how you even live there is beyond my comprehension”

“and it’s not time right now to comprehend”

“ok ok. Let’s focus on the shoot. But I want the redhead by my side, not that bitch, she looks like she’s about to backstab you in a moment”

“whatever you want” he sighs keeping his hand in his trousers pockets

“what’s her name??”

“Sansa”

“hey you! Sansa?”

Sansa turns around interrupting her conversation with Margaery “come here”

Sansa approaches her really slowly, a bit intimidated by her

“you must already know I’m Daenerys, your boss’s aunt. Nice to meet you” they shake hands

“Nice to meet you, Daenerys”

“call me Dany from now on. I want you by my side today”

“me?”

“yeah, yeah you will advise me, the other will have her own duties. I’m sure Jon can handle it”

Sansa looks at him stunned, he smiles at her with warming eyes. Dany frowns a bit, intently watching at those two in front of her and finally hints at a tiny grin, she notices there’s something going on.

“ Sansa wait for me here 2 minutes, I need to talk to my personal assistant”

“Jon, what are you doing?” Sansa leans on him whispering

“Nothing, I swear. I didn’t say a word to her. She just likes you” he whispers as well “can you just take it as it is?" he asks with a sudden defensive tone

“yes, I was not questioning…”

“she wants you, it’s all that matters” she nods “sorry, I didn’t mean to be mean, but believe me, there’s no favoritism here” she nods again and then Dany reappears taking her to work together

The day passes quickly, Jon hasn’t done anything special to control his aunt. Sansa has been busy enough with Dany always changing her mind about every single detail and ready to follow her whenever she needs to.

  
Once he goes back home, late at night, Jon keeps replaying in his head those short moments alone with Sansa, her cheek grazing against his beard, the honey scent of her hair, her expression of pure fascination for his words. Her blue eyes spreading a light he’s never seen at the sight of the dragon, what would it be like to be looked that precise way by her? He’s been used to that stare of animosity, only lately he’s seen a change in that look, a little intimidated and apologizing. He wishes things would be just different, he’s aware it’s due to his position and probably everything would go back to their normal state once in Winterfell, but a part of him hopes they won’t ever go back again to their usual treatment of each other.  
He was a jerk that first day, the feeling she wouldn’t look at him with such distaste anymore completely took over him, he was stressed out and still is, maybe a little….release would be much needed.

In his bed, his hand wonders down under his boxers, his cock is already hard, he grasps it and starts pumping, he haven’t pleasured himself in so long and haven’t had sex in a while. He closes his eyes trying to imagine the girl he’s been close to for many years, girlfriend or ex girlfriend, he doesn’t really know how to call her. Rest assured he would still be attracted to her and that’s all that matters now. Except he can’t picture her, his brain is tricking him and can only picture one girl: Sansa. He doesn’t stop though. His erection is even harder now and Sansa has turned him on even more.  
He imagines her completely naked under his own body, his cock deep inside, fucking her senseless as she screams his name, she wraps her arms around his neck and grazes his shoulders with her nails….he glides up and down faster as well as in his imagination he fucks her endlessly, hammering into her. He feels his release coming “Sansa” he screams and finally he comes in his hand

He lays there for a few minutes sweating, he’s just had an orgasm thinking about Sansa and screaming her name out loud. The realization of this is hitting him, but he can’t stop smiling, actually only one question in his mind: what it would be like to be deep inside her.

_Hell good. Damn Jon, what are you thinking?_

  
He takes a shower, his mind never drifting from Sansa and her involvement with Ramsey. Apparently he’s still in King’s Landing, his father took control of the situation and found out he’s supposed to be back in Essos in a week, but what about Sansa? is she really with him? dating him? He needs to protect her, even though she’s been stubborn enough to go back with him for whatever reasons, if that's the truth.  
Work is not the right place to talk about it, people will notice, Margaery and others are very curious and love gossiping around. They need….privacy.  
He knows where she lives, " _is it good to rush to her house without notice? Jon, we’re not in middle ages!"_ What will she think? what if her roommate will be there? and when??? with Daenerys and his father pressuring him all the time is hard for him to find some time off “before dinner maybe or after”

  
He spends the following five days dealing with her aunt always appearing out of nowhere, the mayhem at work, some employees persistently complaining about their salary and his father calling him every single night for updates. He even avoids Sansa, looking at her will only remind him of what he did with his filthy imagination _"get used to it, you have to talk to her sooner or later and look her in the eyes"_

Finally, saturday night is free. He hopes Sansa doesn’t have anything to do, it’s difficult to believe a young girl like her doesn’t get a chance to go out, but it could be the perfect night to have the proof she’s still with Ramsey and face him.

He’s standing in front of the door, he hears a few voices inside and rings the bell  
Missandei opens the door, clearly she’s surprised to see him there

“Jon! I think you’ve come just in time. Please come in” she smiles. Jon is a bit confused. He steps in and breathes out

“Robb?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i think i love messing around. But I promise they'll discuss really really soon.


	11. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

Robb is right there with a large smile on his face “hey man! I didn’t expect to see you here!”  
Sansa is standing right beside him, arms crossed and doubtful eyes. She inhales profoundly

“yeah Jon, I wasn’t expecting you” Sansa arches her eyebrows clearly waiting for an answer from him

“I was…” he stutters quickly going through a list of believable excuses

“are you checking on my sister?” Robb chimes in unaware to be in the midst of…something weird

“Yes! we’re becoming quite..friends? if this term doesn’t insult Sansa obviously” he forms a smile and directly look at Sansa to convince her and himself that that is the truth

“no insult, we’re getting along lately” what is taking Jon, she couldn’t say, but she has to go along with his lie- is that even a lie?- and reassure Robb everything is ok

“so I was just passing by” he puts his hands in his pockets to look like he’s in a familiar place

Missandei is just relishing the moment, sitting on the armchair, hearing Sansa and Jon inventing amazing excuses. She’s just enjoying it.

“perfect time, we were getting ready to go out for dinner, come with us!” Robb wouldn’t waste such occasion to spend time with his best friend and sister….and the astounding girl Sansa just introduced him as her roommate

“sure! why not” Sansa widens her eyes in utter shock, she probably wouldn’t expect him to say yes, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to do everything possible to talk alone with her and Robb can’t be in the way.

“Missandei, you’re with us then?” Robb asks her with heart eyes, Sansa rolls her eyes at the not so hidden task her brother has in mind

“what do you think you’re doing?” she whispers in his ear “don’t you dare doing anything!” she admonishes him

he shrugs “who says i’m doing anything at all? chill Sis” he whispers back widely smiling at Missandei

Jon doesn’t pay much attention to the siblings squabble, he’d usually be happy to see Robb in a place where he barely knows anyone, but not now. The focus he should invest only in his work and his future has been diverted to Ramsey and the danger Sansa might be in. He got himself into a huge mess those years ago, a mess he would repeat all over again, because despite everything no girl should find herself in that position, let alone Sansa Stark. After that night, after the fight, after the harsh words, he used to think she needed a shoulder to cry over, a person to help her go through a tough time in her life no matter what, but she closed herself up and never let anybody in.

 

 

 

The four of them are in Jon’s car after dinner and much to Sansa’s disgusted face Robb and Missandei are getting too much acquainted with each other which have left her alone in Jon’s company for most of the time _“Thank you so much Robb! Nice to see you again brother!”_  
Comfortable is not the term to describe her evening in Jon’s presence, neither is it uncomfortable as a matter of fact. They are just stuck in this unclear, deafening silence, either of them unable to find the right words to interact with each other. Sansa is held back by Robb who could chime in the conversation in the most inappropriate time and overhear things he doesn’t have to hear.

They are in front of Sansa’s house, Missandei is already sitting on the door steps and Robb is right beside her smoking, Sansa is about to open the car door, when Jon speaks as if it’s last time he would see her again “I really need to talk to you in private, now. Let them go and come home with me. it’s gonna be quieter there. They won’t even notice” he’s relieved Robb has found in Missandei good company, otherwise it would have been a problem to get rid of him

Sansa waits a few seconds, her eyes wandering in the void in search of the right thing to do. She has the feeling Missandei is doing it on purpose, leaving her dealing with Jon as she keeps Robb busy

“Sansa?” he caresses her hand, a touch that snaps her out of her thoughts

“ok let’s go” the words slips from her mouth without a second thought. She wants to stay away from the two love birds _“or be alone with Jon in his house. Stop it Sansa”_

There they are, in his apartment- or better saying attic apartment, damn Jon you’re so rich- alone, just the two of them and the really awkward atmosphere she’s been breathing all evening long that has been following them till his attic. She stands still in the middle of the living room, she’s erratically breathing, making it difficult for her to start the conservation

“can I offer you something? water? coffee?”

she shakes her head “no thank you, I’m fine”

he’s right behind her, not actually knowing how to move around her, so he speaks

“I met someone” she nearly stops breathing at his statement

she slightly turns her head on her left “who?”

“Ramsey. He’s in town” his voice steady, not pouring out any sort of personal feeling

He steps closer to her, she’s shaking and has shortness of breath, which leads him to believe he’s right to think Ramsey didn’t say the truth

“did you know?” he asks

“Yeah I’ve known for days” she admits, but she doesn’t dare to turn around to face him, instead she bows her head in shame

“I don’t wanna question you Sansa, i’m not here to police your life and who you should be with. We never had that relationship of sorts and experience told me it’s better for us to stay away from each other” he whispers in her ear. She’s not surprised by his words, honestly she’d say the same things, but she’s hurt now, she’s crushed more than she could imagine it was ever possible to be hurt by Jon Targaryen

“why are you saying this to me Jon? why does it have anything to do with Ramsey in town?” she questions him, her voice a mere hiss

“He’s here for you, he talked to me about you and your actual relation with him” she gapes a bit and finally turns around

“my actual what? Jon what did he tell you?” she raises her voice in disdain. She knows Ramsey is able to do many things and lying is one of them

“you agreed to go on a date with him” he’s just realized how dumb that must sound after what he did to her.

She’s taken aback, but she’s not a bit surprised, after all it’s Ramsey “did you really believe him Jon? after everything I’d just go back to him?”

“I believed him at first, I can’t lie to you. But now, it doesn’t make any sense” his voice constantly low and husky, his stare never leaving Sansa’s

she furrows her brows “of course it doesn’t have any goddamn sense!”

“Sansa…we never spoke about it, things got worse between us and I thought you were still mad at me” he takes his jacket off and ruffles his curly hair in despair

“I regret it every single day” she’s honest. That is the moment for her to be completely honest with him. He blinks once, sighs profoundly and intently inspects her eyes to find the proof she’s not playing with him

“The way I treated you that night and ever since after that…I regret it and I’m sorry I never got to say it”

she’s feeling overwhelmed by the enormity of this moment, finally releasing this heavy burden she’s been carrying for long

“I wanted to, believe me. With time I realized what an ass I was to you and I really wanted to tell you. I wish I could have told you sooner” the lump in her throat she feared would form, is now impeding her to speak without sobbing

“but we had come to a point we barely looked each other in the eyes and we built a wall between us, a wall I never knew how to breach” she’s crying now. There is no reason why she would hide her insecurities from him, it’s useless and doesn’t work anymore.

Jon is stuck with his eyes boring into hers. Behind her tears she can clearly see doubt and skepticism in him

“it was fine for a while, I’ve spent hours wishing to go back, beat myself up to put some sense in me and stop being stupid and defending him. I imagined so many scenarios, so many ways it could have been different, but it was all in my head. Then I realized I needed someone. I truly needed someone who would help me and you were the only person I could count on with that secret, yet I was stubborn enough to not come to you and say a simple word - sorry - how can someone be so hard-headed to not be able to say sorry? it was so hard for me that I ended up suffering alone for what he did to me”

She’s weeping incessantly, frenetically searching for a handkerchief in the pocket of her blouse to dab her wet, red-rimmed eyes when she feels his strong hands grabbing her by her shoulders and squeezing her in a warming embrace.

It’s been pure instinct for Jon, the instinct of keeping her in arms and protect her from anything and anyone. She melts in his embrace and buries her face in the crook of his neck as his left arm wraps around her back and his right hand smoothly caresses her auburn hair. He leans his head and whispers sweet words in her ear as her sobs and tears abate “shh it’s ok, I’m here now”

“I’m so sorry Jon, you didn’t deserve it”

“you don’t have to worry about this, i’m here. You still can count on me”

She slightly raises her head to look him in the eyes “will you forgive me?”

“there’s nothing to forgive” he kisses her forehead

“I never meant what I said to you, you know that right?” she hurries to explain herself

“I know Sansa. I’ve been angry with you as well when I shouldn’t have. What is done is done, we have to go on now and deal with this problem” he fixes her hair sticked on her cheeks

“I don’t want you in any danger, that’s been my main problem since I’ve met him again”

she unwillingly unclasps from his hug “I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no, I’m not going back to Winterfell”

“and what’s the better solution?”

“I have no idea, but I don’t wanna change my life because of him. He can’t get in the way like this”

“alright, I don’t think I can talk you out of this” he smiles

“what happened Jon? where did you send them? how is it possible they disappeared out of the blue?”

Jon is silent, stroking his hand against his forehead

“you need to trust me Jon. I won’t tell anyone, I’ve kept our secret for years, I’ve never said a word to my family. Trust me Jon, please” she’s begging him this time in need of answers

“it’s not a matter of trust, Sansa. I’m not willing to put you in any danger, don’t you understand? It’s all I’ve always done”

“then you have to tell, I need to know. Leaving me clueless is not helping at all, I’m becoming quite paranoid” she waits impatiently fidgeting her fingers

“what I told you is true, I waited for him to make full recovery after I brought him to my house and made sure he’d get the necessary treatments. My father wasn’t happy to find Ramsey beaten up that way because of me, we thought a lot about what to do. They would press charges against me and my father didn’t really wanna risk to taint the name of our family, but to me it was important that you and your family would not be put in the midst of all this”

She gasps and closes her eyes, feeling more guilty for the terrible things she thought at the time “Jon…”

“He deserves to be put to shame Sansa. He’s sly, vicious and has no respect for anyone, but the Boltons are at the head of a large, well-built chain of drug and arms trafficking, that’s why my father was so pissed off”

“if you know all this stuff, why didn’t you do anything? what they do is illegal and your family is powerful”

“it’s not enough”

“are the Targaryens into this business?” she inquires as the doubt creeps over her

“NO. I have…many reasons to hate my father, but he’s not in this sort of business. Trust me”

“I don’t understand, why can’t you do anything? explain to me”

“we don’t have any authority! if we did something against them, they might retaliate on us, on you and your whole family! I can’t risk that!!” he's getting irritated, but he understands Sansa has never been involved in this kind of dynamics and needs more explanations 

She shakes her head in defeat

“we made a deal, they would sail off to Essos, in return we wouldn’t bother them, keeping our business exclusively in Westeros. No conflicts between us. So no one would press charges and I got Ramsey out of your life forever, or at least I thought so”

“and they accepted this deal? i mean, if they are that dangerous they could have tainted the name of your family, why wouldn’t they take that chance?”

“because despite everything they need to keep up the appearances as well. Pressing charges against me would only mean to disclose the whole truth about Ramsey’s twisted nature” it's the first time for Jon explaining someone the dynamics of his family, revealing what the Boltons actually do and he hopes she understands he had no choice other than send them away with a deal

“why does everything have to be so complicated?? why did I got with him in the first place??? this whole situation is even worse than I thought” she’s angry with herself, she put herself, her family and the Targaryens in that position because of her. How could she be so stupid to fall for all of his tricks? and worst of all, she was really mad at Jon for saving her and for ensuring the Boltons to be out of the continent for her safety. She was a total jerk.

“doesn’t matter, it happened and now we’re here, I just need to figure out what to do and be sure you're safe” he has to reassure her, she doesn’t have to think all over again about the past

“did you call your dad?”

“yeah, he’s trying to find out what the Boltons are concocting, he has people in Essos to inform him. For now, all we know is that Ramsey should go back to Essos in a few days, but we’re not really sure that is going to happen”

“ok…did you tell him about me? that i’m here? does he know I work for him?”

“not yet, he’d be too worried that I’m not focused on my work with you here. Since I’ve met Ramsey I’ve been distracted and worried each day that you wouldn’t be at work because of him, I'm lucky enough that nothing still happened to you” He confesses to her this weakness, because this is a weakness for Jon. Sansa had never been a big part of his life, actually more like a nuisance especially when she was a teenager, but since that night something changed. Yes, he had been so angry to her, so frustrated, he yelled at her, she pushed him beyond the limits of patience, but deep down he never stopped worrying about her well being, she's Robb's sister after all

“By the way Robb is here” she moves the subject to Robb, who is actually a problem to her right now

“yeah Robb is here and it's a huge prblem, because I don’t intend telling him”

“he seems quite involved with my roommate” she rolls her eyes at the thought of how she’s gonna find them as she gets home

Jon chuckles amused by her reaction, so typical of Sansa

“don’t laugh! He’s been here for like 6 hours and he’s already all over Missandei!!” she throws her hands in the air and exhales “but whatever I’m gonna talk to him, let’s see how long he’s gonna stay in town”

in that very moment her phone bleeps. It’s a message from Robb himself _“I need a favor. Can you stay with Jon? Don’t ask me why. You and I will spend time together tomorrow. Goodnight Sis. Love u Kiss”_

“THAT SON OF A BITCH!” she yells. She closes her eyes and hands the phone to Jon “don’t hate me please, it’s not my fault. I really wanna kill him now, but I don’t wanna see my brother in…” she shivers a little bit shooing away the image that just popped up in her mind

Jon heatedly laughs “he really needs to get laid that bastard” he murmurs to himself

she coughs loudly “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear what you just said”

Jon lights up the whole house as he loosens his tie “you can stay here for the night, I have a free bedroom”

“I just…I don’t have anything here, I’m not used to sleep…nak..well I’m used to sleep with my pajamas” she’s blushing, she was really going to tell him she doesn’t wanna sleep naked

“I have a shirt and a pair of shorts you can sleep in, if it’s not a problem for you obviously” he’s so embarrassed and doesn’t dare look her in the eyes

“yeah yeah i’ll take what you have” she stutters, her cheeks reddened even more at the thought of wearing his clothes

“i’ll prepare the bed, make yourself comfortable, the bathroom is the second door on your right”

“thank you Jon”

 

 

She can’t sleep and she’s not sure whether it is because she’s not in her bed or because she’s sleeping in Jon’s apartment, it’s actually the latter but she pretends she got so used to her new bed that she misses it dearly. She’s wearing a white shirt and a pair of grey shorts, she smells his unmistakable white musk scent, it’s all over his shirt _“maybe he wore it once_ ” which is not bothering her at all, she can’t help but to feel protected, less vulnerable just like the day he saved her. She never admitted it to herself, but that night she felt protected, safe because of Jon and it was a strange feeling back then, new and scary, a feeling she pushed away for very long.  
It doesn’t mean they have the most idyllic relationship, neither can she say they share a kind of a friendship. It is more like a momentary bond based on a negative memory, a bond that starts from a secret neither of them could share with anyone in which there’s a common sense of trust because it’s Jon and he’s not capable to do terrible things, he’s not capable to lie to her or to misguide her, he’s a good person and despite their differences she trusts him as he can trust her. It’s a good start for something else, but only time could say it.  
She rolls over her bed, so she goes to kitchen to drink hot milk to induce sleep, she’s versing the liquid in a mug when she hears a noise, she winces back when she notices there’s wind outside and the windows are lightly wobbling. She’s not a person who gets scared easily, but Ramsey’s presence in town is making her paranoid and frightened of many things, even little ones. Every tiny detail- from the wind against the windows in the middle of the night to the steps of someone walking behind her- is becoming unbearable to handle.  
She paces towards Jon’s room, it’s an unintentional move which leads her to be at the step of his door, he’s sleeping quietly, bare chest and only a black pair of boxer shorts on. His body must emanate an incredible amount of heat to sleep without any blanket, she’s in a shirt and she’s already feeling a little bit cold, how the fuck can he sleep?  
Scanning his body is another unintentional thing she’s doing right now, but she has a good reason - his 6 pack is basically telling her ‘hey look at me!’. He’s perfect, strong, large shoulders, well-defined muscles, his skin is marked by a few scars she notices on his chest and on his right arm. She ambles towards him to just give a tiny look, these are scars that don’t go away, they are in him as sign that something happened to him, she doesn’t know what though and worst of all she can’t recall anything bad that could have happened to him during all those years she’s known him.  
She stares a bit too much, long enough for Jon to sense a presence, waking up and catching Sansa by her shoulders

“Jon! it’s me” she whispers

“Sansa? what..” he’s still sleepy and his brain still has to come back to the real world

“sorry Jon, I’m having a hard time to sleep” she actually has no idea what reason she could come up with as to why she’s right there in his room, staring at him like a creep

“can I do something for you?” he asks still dozy

“oh…no, I was just..omg it’s so inappropriate”

“what’s inappropriate?” he’s a bit more awake now, he lights up the lampshade and puts on his glasses

she bites her bottom lip and then speaks “I noticed your scars and..sorry my curiosity, I shouldn’t have entered your room like this”

He sits up and leans against the bed headboard “they’re so interesting uh?” yes, he’s attempting to be fine with it, to be totally at ease with Sansa in his room, with her in his own clothes and him…with only his boxers on

“I was wondering what happened to you”

“military school, remember?”

“oh yeah, that year you vanished” she really didn’t care those years ago about his whereabouts, _’good riddance’_ was her only thought

he titters, he knows she couldn’t care less at the time “I was sent there for a year, you know…to build character, one of my father’s way to shape his perfect son”

“And they did this to you?” she points her fingers at his scars as she gets closer to him

“let’s just say they weren’t just doing things the right way, they used to beat up the weakest ones and I happened for a while to be one of them”

“that’s awful, I never knew that” she sits beside him on his bed, a move that takes him clearly by surprise

“how many?” she inquires

“three on the chest, one on my right arm and a tiny one on my back. they liked to use knives on me,little ones, nothing serious, but the scars are still here”

“ok I know it’s military school, but that’s no reason to harm someone in that way”

“it actually happens a lot in those kind of schools, i’m not saying it’s right, but what can you say? the system allows it” he shrugs 

“well then the system sucks”

he smiles "you're right, it really sucks"

her hand slides along his arm to touch the scar “does it hurt?”

“no, not anymore, the pain is all gone. anyway why can’t you sleep? need other blankets?” he doesn't want to go on talking about that harsh year in military school and she doesn’t need to know all the details 

“it’s fine, I just…i don’t know what it’s taking me, it’s like anxiety lives within me, i fear i’m starting to suffer insomnia” she softly smiles, unaware her eyelids are drooping

“you must be cold, lie down here for a while, you can use the blankets, they’re no use to me” He’s noticed that talking is the method to finally let her sleep and he wants to help her relax

“ok just a few minutes, then i go back to my room” she lies right next him, a few inches of white linen separating their bodies, she covers herself  “this bed is so warm, are you a living heater?”

He chuckles “didn’t you know? I have fire in my blood”

she snorts in amusement “what’s that? another Targaryen myth?” her voice a mere whisper now

“more or less” he feels her head against his chest, her eyes finally closed. He’s conflicted whether to stay right there and not moving a inch or pick her up and take her to the “guest” room.

He chooses to let her sleep in his bed eventually and decides to sleep on the couch in the living room. He can’t deny the deep desire to stay with her, but that would be forcing his presence by her side and he’s not that kind of man. She will be the one to ask him to stay, whenever it’s going to happen or not.


	12. Complications

The room was silent, only the morning chirp of the birds soaring the city. Sansa slowly opens her eyes, she’s covered in warm blankets and surrounded by the coffee aroma that comes from the kitchen.

She stretches her arms and inhales the perfume on the pillow, it’s Jon’s. It’s in that moment she realizes she’s still in the same room she was the night before, she’s on Jon’s bed.

She slept on Jon’s bed.

She sits up abruptly and looks at her left, the bed is empty. She only remembers laying next to him as they were still talking and then nothing, complete void. Did they sleep together? she keeps wondering in her momentary freaking out

She hears him trafficking with something out there which makes her panic even more. What is she supposed to do? just get up and nonchalantly go in the kitchen and chat with him? she needs her clothes, but they are in the other room! why is she freaking out? Jon saw her in that attire last night, it’s not a big deal. He won’t be embarrassed, she doesn’t have to be embarrassed!

Suddenly a knock on the door left ajar jumps her out of her thoughts.

“Sansa..may I come in?” he asks

“yeah sure” she squeaks

He enters the room while Sansa is still seated on his bed

“Sorry, I just woke up” she lowers her head. She should have woken up earlier, but she felt, still feeling very much, way too much comfortable in his bed

he shakes his head “you don’t have to worry. Coffee is ready and I bought fresh pastry for breakfast” he’s wearing blue sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt, his hair still disheveled and his eyes still a bit sleepy. He got out of his house in that shape and she’s not even going to question him, because she knows the answer. He doesn’t give a shit, which she finds adorable. Actually, she finds him hot as hell.

_‘Shut up Sansa’_

“alright..mm I need the bathroom and then I’ll be in the kitchen”

“sure…I put your clothes on the sink. I think you got everything you need in there”

There’s still awkwardness in the air, “it’s the morning effect” Sansa ponders. The day after is always different, they talked so easily last night and now it’s like they’ve stumbled back and they’re going back to their ordinary behavior

She splashes water on her face to wash out the remaining signs of sleep, makes a ponytail and puts on her last night’s outfit. So inappropriate, so misleading. She has to make sure no one will stare at her.

As she enters the kitchen, she’s welcomed by the counter full of pastries of any type “I didn’t know what you like, so i bought a few things”

“oh you didn’t have to do it, Jon”

“no problem, take whatever you want” he says after sipping from his coffee mug

She looks for a piece of lemon cake or anything with lemon

“nothing with lemon, I’m sorry they were out of it” he points out

“I thought you didn’t know my tastes” she raises her eyebrows in question

he chuckles “after years hanging out at house Stark, it’s not that hard to know that you live for lemons” he quips

She bites of lower lip “live…what an exaggeration!” she rolls her eyes

“I’m pretty sure one day I saw you eating five very large slices of lemon pie. FIVE”

“so????” she pouts

“you almost finished the whole pie”

“In my defense I can say it was really good” she crosses her arms

“no lemon pie for you today” he smiles

“that’s a pity, I’m gonna take a….mmmm…chocolate donut” she picks it up and gives a first bite

  
Awkwardness all over again, after a few minutes in utter silence. She actually has something to ask, but she doesn’t know how to start the conversation, how can she ask him whether she slept on the same bed with him? she takes the mug Jon put on the counter for her and pours some coffee. Caffeine will be good for her nerves, she hopes.

“did you sleep..in..mmm” not a good idea to stutter, but he gets right away what she’s wondering and he blushes

“I slept on the couch, I never would have…you know…” she sighs in relief, or at least it should be relief according to her plan, she’s a bit disappointed though. Why being upset that Jon didn’t sleep by her side? it’d have been inappropriate to sleep together on the same bed

_‘Be happy and glad he didn’t take advantage of you’_ she thinks

“I feel guilty now, I made you sleep on the couch, it’s your home”

“don’t be. you were sleeping like a baby and I didn’t want to wake you”

“I promise this won’t happen again. I’ll kick Robb out before he gets the chance to do whatever he plans to” she says it but she doesn’t mean it. His apartment is a safe place, where she feels protected, yet it’s not hers and it’s wrong to think she could spend some time there till Ramsey will be out of town

“it’s no problem for me. I’m always alone here, so I like some company and the couch is very comfortable” has he really just said that?? he’s really telling her he enjoys her company?

she nods “ okay, now I need to go home. I have to change my clothes and go to work, but you should know because you’re my boss” she nervously  giggles, damn it’s just become embarrassing all over again

“give me five minutes and I’m taking you home”

“I could take a cab, you’ve done enough for me. I don’t mean to steal more of your time” she wants him to take her home, but it’s better for her to not ask way too much to him

“You’re not stealing my time, I want to take you home and make sure you’re safe”

she nods and waits for him to get ready. Again in that suit he usually wears for the office and those glasses on that makes him even sexier

_‘shut the fuck up Sansa’_

They’re about to leave when someone storms into the apartment.

It’s Rhaegar. Jon’s father.

“dad? what are you doing here?” Sansa perceives a sudden anxiety from Jon

“I’ve been informed of an upcoming inconvenience ahead of us coming from none other than Roose Bolton and his son Ramsey” Sansa seizes up

“you could have called before coming” Jon spits out

“this is matter of high danger, I don’t have time to waste before you dismiss the ladies you bring home” he says looking right at Sansa

“I’ll go” she quickly says before running out of the apartment

“no Sansa, wait” he tries to stop her in vain

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply in frustration “Dad! that was Sansa Stark!” he shouts at him with a rage Rhaegar never saw before “I have to protect her and you scared her away”

“Sansa? the girl you pummeled Ramsey Bolton for?” he inquires

“yes, she met Ramsey, he’s here for her. I know it”

“I’m sorry, son but I’m afraid there’s more to that. The girl is indeed in danger, but that’s not the only matter that concerns me”

“what’s happening?”

“The Boltons have new ties in Westeros, one in particular: his name is Petyr Bealish. This man has become powerful in a matter of a year in the black-market, mainly arms trafficking, which is the perfect contact for the Boltons to come back here”

“what about the deal? they can’t come back”

“it’s been three years, everything that happened has been forgotten, not a single shred of proof other than the girl, who apparently is fine by now. We don’t have the power to stop them and you know it”

“what are we gonna do? stay still as they take over the market? WAITING FOR THEM TO GO AFTER SANSA” he’s raised his voice, the thought that Ramsey might get his hands on her makes him lose every shred of restraint left in him.

“and what are you planning to do? go to them and tell them to back off because of this unwritten deal?” Rhaegar’s composure in this situation scares Jon

“you knew all along this day would come?” he questions his father

“yes, not so soon, but yes I knew”

“and why here? why King’s Landing?”

“Petyr Baelish lives here and I need to meet a few people”

“then I’ll come with you”

“no, you’re not allowed. You’ll stay here, you need to keep that girl safe, Ramsey is still in town and he’s like a loose cannon. You need to pay attention, Jon”

“you don’t need to worry. I’ll take care of everything here”

  
He runs out of the apartment to reach Sansa, wherever she is they need to talk about Ramsey, again. It’s bothering him she still has to deal with such danger, but he’ll do anything it takes to keep her safe. Maybe he’ll convince her to go back with Robb, to take the plane with him, but she would never do it, she’s too stubborn, too proud, she doesn’t let anyone play with her and she has every right, if it wasn’t for the danger she’s in.

On his way to Sansa’s, he mulls over the ways to send her back home, far far away from Ramsey and his filthy hands. Maybe it is time to do something he never dared to do before, something he should have told her before, but couldn’t. Something that would make her hate him forever.

He’s going to fire her.

That’s what he’s gonna do. He’s gonna fire Sansa, so that she will fly back to Winterfell. 

It’s wrong, it’s not fair to her, she’s done so much to be where she is, but he can’t risk her life, he can’t risk to lose her. She will be safe there, she will be home surrounded by her family, away from the mess his family is in, at least until the Boltons will be gone forever.

But the worst will be the lie he's going to tell her - that he has everything under control and Ramsey is no danger anymore because he's back in Essos. That is the lie he's gonna hate himself forever for, a lie that will destroy him, a lie that she's going to find out one day and she's going to despise him for that, once again.

In this story there is one truth: whether or not the Boltons will be finally sent away, they're both going to get out damaged and hurt. But until that day, he's gonna protect her the best he can.


	13. A Moment of Weakness

Jon is rushing to Sansa’s apartment, he rings the bell and the person he finds in front of him is none other than Robb, half naked.

From the moment Rhaegar showed up he forgot about the real reason Sansa slept on his bed the night before and now he has him right there. He simply asks him if Sansa is home, without any further questions about his night with Missandei.

“No she’s not, shouldn’t she be with you?”

“errr…she left 30 minutes ago, but I..need something she took as she left my house and I need it, so since you're here I thought to stop by" that's a good lie considering he's not that skilled, unless it comes to hide the truth about Ramsay for over three years now.

Robb is perplexed, Jon sees it in his eyes “she’s not here, maybe she headed to work”

“Yeah, perhaps. err why did you open the door?” Jon asks him to divert the attention from him

Panic in Robb's eyes "Missandei is taking a shower and I opened the door”

“taking a shower em?”

“please Jon don’t make this harder” Jon shakes his head almost laughing.

“Sansa is so gonna kill you, but you needed to get laid. I know", he stifles a chuckle.

Robb lift his eyebrows "talk Mr I'm on a break with my girlfriend and I haven't fucked in weeks. Don't fool me, I know you too need to get laid."

"yeah...well I'm going now. Have a good...morning", he's not just getting out from an uncomfortable discussion, his mind is with Sansa now and her whereabouts.

  
Where is she? she had to go home, he doesn’t know Sansa that well, but he’s sure she wouldn’t just got to work without changing in more suitable clothes.

He starts panicking again, maybe something happened, maybe she met Ramsay on her way home, if he’s doing anything to her, he’s gonna kill him. Damn the consequences.

He decides to look for her in her office anyway, there’s still a tiny chance she’s there doing whatever she has to. He doesn’t take a cab, he choses to walk to control every single bar, or bus station or any building she could have entered.

Nothing. She’s nowhere to be seen and now he’s only hoping to find her sitting on her desk, take her and squeeze her in his own arms and never let her go from his embrace.

His heart is beating fast, the street is full of people, but as he enters the building, everything is still calm and quite. It is indeed very early in the morning, he checks his watch and it’s only 7 a.m., usually his employees start working at 8:30 a.m. and no one comes in much earlier.

As he takes the elevator he can barely breathe, his head a bit spiraling, he closes his eyes and tries to deeply heave to take back the control of his whole body.

He’s never been that exasperated, he never panics that way. He's usually a bit cold and aloof which is a virtue his father taught him as he was growing up. The last time he acted wildly, it was when he saw Sansa screaming as Ramsay was about to rape her and now the same rage, the same hatred, the same fury is flowing through him.

For reasons he can't explain, the hot-headedness in him always comes out when it comes to Sansa’s safety, but he never in his life bothered to understand why it only happens with her.

The doors of the elevator open, the lights still off. He doesn't have time to mull over the fact that if Sansa was there, there'd be at least one single light on, so he storms into her office, but no sign of her. He’s about to break down. She’s disappeared and it’s only his fault.

He takes out his phone and he's about to call Robb, he stops though. Maybe he’s freaking out and she’s safe somewhere, which would only mean to ruin everything if he tells the truth to Robb. What should he do? wait in the office? go around the city looking for her? he needs a plan to concoct, tracking Ramsey’s moves in the last few days and get info about his whereabouts.

He makes a couple of phone calls, even to his father to get names of trustworthy people to get to work. He gets the list of buildings, apartments, anything that ever belonged to the Bolton family, thanks to his name he gets the list of hotel registers in the area. He loathes using his name, it’s not right for people’s privacy, but it’s an urgency, it’s Sansa, her life. He can’t risk to lose her because of a psychopathic sadist.

  
As he’s absorbed in his work, the office starts to get crowded with his employees who, one by one, knock at his door with countless questions and issues. He attempts to keep up with them, trying not to lose his temper and be nice to everyone just like he’s been doing in the last few weeks until he hears a voice, a familiar one. “Sansa we have work to do and we’re late”

It’s Margery’s voice. Damn it.

he excuses himself and rushes outside to see Sansa standing there talking with her colleague.

Jon closes his eyes and breathe in and out, his hands quivering, a sense of relief and anger arising in him, the sensation of the whole world crushing not subsiding a bit. He stays still, controlling himself to not move, to not grab her and cuddle her until he’s sure that she is really there. Since when has he been that attached to her? why does he feel this way since Ramsey has been back?

  
“Sansa? I need to speak with you” she turns her head and looks down to avoid eye contact

She nods and follows him in his office. He locks the door and leans against it

“where have you been? I looked for you. I went to your apartment and Robb told me you were not there. I was worried”

she’s confused “I met Margaery on my way home, we took a cup of coffee and then I went home”

 _'well thank you Robb for calling me'_ he thinks

“why were you worried?”

“why was I worried? are you kidding Sansa??? you ran away and didn’t get me the chance to explain my dad who you are”

“I had to go anyway” she shakes her head “I’ve been careful, I even got pepper spray in my bag in any case”

he hints a faint smile “I’m sure that’ll work to run away from Ramsay”

“Robb told me you passed by, but I didn’t think you’d freak out like this” she explained

“what? after everything? after last night?”

“I know you want to protect me, but you don’t have to be around me 24/7” she blatantly lies. She wants him around her 24/7, she feels safe around him, damn she even wants to hug him in that very moment. But it’s not fair, it’s not right, she cannot allow Jon to take the burden of her own protection on his shoulders. She has to be strong, she has to be an independent woman who don’t need a man’s protection.

She doesn’t have to need Jon.

“oh” that’s his only response

“no no I didn’t mean to be harsh. I’m grateful for your concern, but I can provide my own safety. You know I don’t want to go back to Winterfell and I mean to not be of any nuisance to you. I can take care of myself”

“you’re not a nuisance” he reassures her

“I will be in time, believe me”

“Sansa, this is not about being a grown up able to take your own responsibilities, this is bigger than that and you know it” he wouldn’t let her go like this

“but I can’t even rely on you all day long for who knows how long, I’ll pay attention, I’ll be careful. I just want you to be honest with me and tell me how things are going with the Boltons”

“it’s too dangerous”

“how many time do I have to tell you, you don’t have to take this things from me?? I’ve lived for years not knowing what the heck happened to the Boltons, I have to know what’s happening”

“and how many times do I have to tell you, you need protection? why aren’t you letting me??” he bursts out

“I DON’T WANNA BE A BURDEN TO YOU” she shouts, sure people outside have heard her. She closes her eyes and sighs “I’m sorry”

“ok listen, let’s talk after work about this. You finish at 5 pm, I’ll finish a little bit later, but please wait for me”

he waits a few seconds before she nods in agreement “alright. you know you own’t convince me right?”

“I’ll try my best”

 

* * *

 

 

“Robb Stark? is that you?” a man is calling his name as he’s taking breakfast and planning to visit King’s Landing just after texting his sister to take lunch together

He turns around “Ramsay Bolton?” he furrows his brows to take a better glimpse of the man that is walking towards him “Man! long time no see!!”

He sits up and hugs him “Ramsey Bolton. How long has it been? 3 years? you disappeared after you and my sister broke up” he smiles at the sight of an old friend

“yeah my family and I moved to Essos, you know…business. How you doing?”

“got a boring job in Winterfell, I’m here to visit my sister and my best friend, I think you know him, Jon Targaryen”

“I’ve heard of him quite a few times, his family is quite known” he smirks, happy to know that Robb is unaware of everything that happened years ago, which only means Sansa never told him the truth and most likely she won't do so anytime soon.

“yeah quite known, just like yours”

“so Sansa lives here?” Ramsay changes the subject of the conversation to get to his favorite point. Sansa.

“she does, she got offered an internship here, she moved a few weeks ago"

“good to know she’s doing great. I've always knew she'd do big in her field” he feigns nostalgia in his words, his eyes softening on purpose  
“I was sorry to hear about you and Sansa” Robb being so naive about the mess that happened, was really sorry for the break up

“oh you know how things go when you’re young. We spent some quality time together and then we both decided it was time to break up. No hard feelings though”

“great!”

“anyway, we should totally hang out while you’re here. I’ll leave you my number, if you want to catch up, give me a call” what a time to slowly get back into Sansa's life and get his revenge

“Fantastic, sure man”

“I gotta go. It was nice to see you again”

“you too”

Robb went to school with Ramsay for two years, they weren’t close friends, but they happened to hang out together when they could. Jon went to another private school at the time and never befriended Ramsey, he knew who he was though and always avoided to hang out with Robb when he was around.

When Sansa started dating him, Robb was happy and asked her many times to bring him home, but she always refused saying that it was way too early to bring her boyfriend home.

Eventually, they met only a couple of times and after that he disappeared. Sansa made sure to let her family know they had just broken up because it wasn’t working.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa was about to sneak out of her office as soon as the clock's hands overlapped at 5 pm, but now she’s alone in the resting room waiting for Jon to finish with his work.

“what about dinner together? I'm starving” she slightly winces at the sound of his voice behind her as she's reading the newspaper

“dammit Jon, you scared me to death” she puts her right hand on her chest

“sorry, I didn't mean to. so? what you say?” hands in pockets nervously tapping the fabric

“yeah, sure. but please out of King’s Landing, I don’t want anyone that works here to see us, who knows what they’d think” she blushes at the thought that someone would think they're more than...friends

he mulls over a quite place to go “I got it. Come with me”

they ride silently in his car, the awkwardness between has been slowly dissipating, but it still lingers in the air “Don't be scared, I'm taking you to place where no one can find us”

“I’m not scared” she replies “never been scared of you”

he finds himself smirking “glad to know that”

“where are we going?” she asks

“a place we’ve already been to, I was actually thinking to stop by to take pizza. You mind? we can take anything else, whatever you like”

“pizza is fine”

Her heart beats fast, faster than usual when she’s with him. Everything about what they’re doing looks like…like a date? but it’s not a date, they have to discuss, most probably argue and shout at each other, which sounds nothing like a date.

_"Sansa you just have to talk, there's nothing more to that. But why not going to his apartment? he’s alone in there, maybe he doesn’t want to take me there anymore, maybe we passed the line, maybe he doesn’t want me to be so invasive of his privacy. He doesn’t wanna deal with me, but he’s forced to. omg that’s a disaster”_

She panics and freaks out that she doesn’t even remember Jon is sit right next to her. At some point she feels his hand on her thighs “Sansa? are you alright?”

“what?” she snaps out of her thoughts “Oh yeah,sorry I was..just..sorry"

“we’re here”

she looks up and they’re at Dragon pit. Again. There’s no car, no person outside.

“here? isn’t there anyone?” she asks

“no in two days they’ll start preparing for a wedding, but for now it’s ours to use”

 _"ours ours ours. There's no US Sansa"_ She keeps pondering over every single word he says which is becoming quite risky for her mental health

“aren’t you concocting to kill me right?” she chuckles

“quite the contrary actually” he’s dead serious

 

Everything is quite, the whole building is dark and chilly, Sansa doesn’t dare to talk to not hear her voice echoing in the void.

“we’re dining in the big room” he tells her taking her hand to lead her into the darkness

she intently watches their hands intertwined, his grip is strong and solid, she feels the warmth radiating through him _“he’s really a living heater”_ she thinks.

They enter the room, Jon let go of her hand and for a tiny second she almost grasps at him, as if she doesn't want to let go of him and his warmth. She let him go though and he lights up the whole room “now it’s better, let me find a table and two chairs. Stay here. I’ll be right back”

He comes back moments later with a large wooden table, she places the two pizza boxes on it and sits in the chair “dinin with Drogon?” she jokes as she looks up at the Dragon covering them

“more like protecting us” he corrects her

she stares at him “you don’t believe such things, don’t start now”

“I’m trying to protect you Sansa, that’s all”

“you don’t have to” she tries to remind him

They stay silent for a while as they eat a few slices of pizza.

“you’re not a burden Sansa, I can hear your thoughts right now. I could hear them in the car, I can hear what you're thinking just by looking at you. You’re worried to be a burden and believe me, you're not. If you let me, you’d already be in my apartment”

“doing what?”

“living there”

she swallows, living with Jon Targaryen has never been an option, nor a mere thought in her mind “oh stop it! you don’t wanna live with me. I’d be too much in the way of your normal life and let’s be honest, it’d be awkward. For how long have we avoided each other? for how long have we hated each other? I’m getting accustomed now to be friendly with you, but live as a guest in your apartment? be serious Jon”

“you wouldn’t be in my way and i know it’s been different in the past few days. Don’t think it’s not a bit odd for me to act nice around you, but I want you to be safe and with me you’re safe. I promise you” he could give her another apartment of the many that his family owns, but there’s a part of him that’s restraining him from saying a word about it. He wants her with him, close to him.

“how do you plan to tell your girlfriend you have a woman as guest in your apartment?” she inquires, remembering the existence of Ygritte

“Ygritte and I are on a break”

“oh…I didn’t know”

“yeah, I don’t know what it means, if we’re broken up or not, but I haven’t heard from her since I got here”

“a break…I guess you’re still together”

he furrows his brows “together? How can I be with a person I haven't heard from for weeks? that's not a relationship”

“oh well if you’re so adamant, then you better tell her cause I don’t think she’s on the same page as you” does she want him to definitely break up with her? is she doing it for…herself?

“I don’t care right now” he admits

“wow you really love her” she banters

“I do. I love her" he sighs "I guess that when everything will be fine here and I’ll go back to Winterfell, we’re gonna fix our relationship and we’re going to live together like we were planning to. Maybe you're right, we're still together, just not now as I'm in King's Landing”

She’s sinking. She has no clue why Jon talking that way about his” ‘girlfriend’ is making her sinking, but she is. His words are making her heart ache, she feels hurt for no reason at all.

“see? I’m a burden. If you have to deal with this situation, it’s because of me and only me. If I had been smarter, most probably you'd have been here thinking about a way to get back with her and not about the nasty little shit of your best friend’s sister who is messing with your life” she complains

“can you stop right now?” he angrily says “you’re not a bloody burden. What’s done is done, people make mistakes in life and if we’re in this situation right now, it’s because of Ramsay, not you. He has to pay and he will”

She lowers her head, deeply breathing to keep her tears from coming out. He sits up and kneels before her “hey don’t cry please” he puts his finger under her chin to lift it up “look at me. Everything is going to be fine, I’m here for you ok? We’ll deal with this together, if you need anything, I’m here for you, no matter what. You didn’t cry when you had to, you didn’t have anyone when you needed a shoulder to lean on, but you do have someone. You have me” he's sweet, gentle and kind. His voice a mere whisper  
They deeply stare into each other’s eyes, he gives her a warm smile and then caresses her cheek “we’re not enemies Sansa. We have to let go of the past and go on”

“our past together?” she drily questions him

“yeah, everything that went wrong, everything that we loathed of each other, it can’t be erased, but we can move on and I can be part of you life if you want to”

“how can I be part of your life? there’s only pain and anger when it comes to us” the palm of his hand still leant on her cheek  
“we can change that” his eyes now bore into hers, he’s into that deep blue as much as she's into his dark, grey eyes. His fingers gather a lock of her auburn hair and he starts to play with it

He leans his head forward smiling at her “we can do it Sansa”

She can do it. She can.

And without knowing their lips collide. It’s eager, full of lust and desire. She places her hand on his curls and encourages him to deepen the kiss with a light push on his head, their tongues finally make contact and that’s the end of Jon’s contain. He pushes her up from the chair and wraps his arms around her, his lips tracing kisses along her jaw, her neck as he devours every inch of her skin.

They’re both frenzied, out of control. There’s a hidden passion that’s flowing through them and is coming out as they fervently kiss. He steps back along with her, pushing her against a column, trapping her between his strong arms. They kiss and kiss and kiss, there's no stopping, just more arousal and the need tear off each other's clothes.

This is not just a kiss. This is turning into something more.

“stop Jon” she moans between kisses “wait stop”

He stops and looks at her right in the eyes as he’s still panting “what are we doing? you just told me you wanna fix things with Ygritte”

He looks down. He’s ashamed he hasn’t thought of her, his mind clouded by his feelings for the girl standing in front of him.

“I..I” he stutters, not sure what to say. He’s been so used to that part of his life, that settled part of living with Ygritte, spending his life with her that until now it’s been normal to talk about her as the woman of his life. But is she? does he really want to fix their relationship? or is it just a mask? a play to cover what he really feels for another girl? maybe it’s just the heat of the moment with Sansa, how can he feel something for her? until a few weeks back they could only avoid each other and hate each other.

She sees the doubt creeping all over his face “let’s leave it here, ok? it was just a thing that happened in a moment of weakness”

She unclasps herself from his grasp and fixes her outfit. The truth is, she’s only protecting herself from being hurt by another man, Jon is not an ordinary man, she knows he’s not like others, but when it comes to her heart she has to protect it and unless Ygritte disappears from the bigger picture, she can’t let Jon in. She can’t destroy their relationship for what could be just a fling.

“Sansa…” he tries to say something, but he can't. He still feels those kisses on his lips, he feels so intoxicated by her that he's yearning for more of her. He wants so much more.

“please take me home, Robb is waiting for me”

He nods, knowing he can't impose himself and his will on her.


End file.
